The Loving Dead
by Anime-Blackfan-99
Summary: Naruto and Sasuke love each other but that love was dammed ever since the beginning, when they were alive. Now they yearn for each other even after death, but death brings it's own trials. Will they be able to over come them? VampFic, SasuNaru.
1. Prologue

Hello! Like I promised, I got a new story for those who like to read my work, and if you are a newbie to my stories, please give it a try ok? I hope that everyone was looking forward to this new story. So basic introduction like I told you, this will be based on the song The Loving Dead by BOTDF, that's where the idea for this fic came from. I hope you enjoy reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it, I can assure you it's going to be a hell of a ride! This will be my vampire world, by the way so I don't care what you have read before; I manage things my way here. If Stephanie Meyer could make her vampires sparkle I can make mine do as I please lol. Well on with the story, please review…if you don't I might stop updating the next chapter…

**Warning:** Before you start reading this, I will tell you that I will work my hardest on this story, but I just got back to school, and as a first day treat, my English teacher gave us a ten page grammar pre-test, as work and homework. Knowing this is only the beginning I warn you that updates won't have an order and they will come as I am able to write the story so bear with me please, you know I would never leave you hanging for too long unless it was necessary.

**Special Thanks: **To OMG I Found Waldo, because this lovely girl did the beta work for this story and she did and amazing job! I send kisses her way.

**Rating: M **(Of course it won't happen spontaneously, but I can assure you that you will find some lemons later on in this fic, so you have been warned).

**Disclaimer: **I don't own any of the characters they belong to Masashi Kishimoto, but a girl can dream right? Maybe one day they will give them to me *smirks* I don't know how…

* * *

><p>The Loving Dead<p>

Prologue: 'Till Death do us Part

**Colonial times 1690's **

It was late at night and the forest was quiet. A barely visible path led to a beautiful meadow, filled with lilies and other wildflowers. The dim light of the moon shone down upon the flowers and made them glow in the night. A raven-haired man leant against the bark of a tree, arms crossed over his chest and moonlight cast upon his pale skin, giving him an almost ethereal beauty. The silence was absolute until the sounds of leaves crackling and branches snapping under somebody's weight disturbed it. The raven looked up suddenly, his eyes concentrating on the gap between the trees from which a beautiful, young blonde boy had appeared. The boy's blue eyes instantly connected with the raven's black.

Both boys appeared to be holding back their emotions. They both stood, staring intensely at the other without moving. A dark, heavy aura surrounded them, suffocating them. They finally moved, walking with hurried steps towards the other and finally colliding in the midst of beautiful flowers, the moon lighting their features. The blonde boy had to look up to see the raven's eyes. With no words spoken, the raven's lips descended upon the blonde's. The boy was enthusiastic and passionate in his response, standing on the tips of his toes and curling his fingers into black tresses as they kissed desperately. As though it was the last time they'd come together like this.

The raven held the blonde closer by his waist as a low moan escaped his mouth. They finally pulled apart and rested their foreheads together, breathing deeply. "I thought you wouldn't come," the raven admitted in a whisper, caressing a soft cheek gently.

"We shouldn't be meeting anymore; It's dangerous, they'll catch us..." The boy replied, equally quiet. It was as though both were afraid the forest would betray them and reveal their secrets to the world if they spoke too loud.

"Don't say that," the raven said, pain appearing in his eyes. He knew the danger he was putting his blonde in but he couldn't stop; he couldn't be away from him.

"Sasuke..." The blonde finally whispered the raven's name before giving him a sweet peck on the lips.

"I refuse to stop this, Naruto." Naruto's gaze was as conflicted as Sasuke's own.

"They say there's some wild animal lurking deep in the forest. People have found bodies! It's dangerous; people are actually talking about vampires! They've found fang-marks on all the bodies of the victims," Naruto said as he moved closer to Sasuke. Sasuke enveloped the delicate blonde in his embrace.

"Is that really what you're afraid of? Or are you afraid of people finding out about us?" Naruto attempted to wiggle out of Sasuke's hold but was unsuccessful as his partner simply held on tighter.

"Sasuke, your family is very rich and they'll want you to marry soon. Our love is forbidden; two men together is considered to be a sin! We'll be hanged!" Naruto gasped out as crystal tears abandoned his blue eyes. They had been born at the wrong time; no one would accept their relationship and if they stayed together they would surely die. He knew that perfectly well and it made him fear for his love.

"I'll never let you go. I'll never allow them to hurt you," Sasuke whispered. Seeing his lover crying always made him feel weak. Tears just didn't look right on such a beautiful face, so he wiped them away with the pad of his thumb.

"We can't try and live in a make-believe world, Sasuke. My parents have already found me a bride!" Naruto almost choked on his own words, as though they were suffocating him. He could never love anyone but Sasuke and the thought of sharing a bed with anybody else made him shudder.

His words caused Sasuke to freeze in place. "I will never allow that!" Sasuke growled. He pushed the blonde back onto the flowers, crushing both them and his lover as he ravaged Naruto's mouth. Nobody could have his blonde. Never. He would rather die.

The blonde moaned into the kiss and his body arched into Sasuke's. "Sasuke, we can't!" He cried into his lover's mouth. Sasuke stopped his passionate kiss and the blonde whimpered at the loss. They both looked at each other until Sasuke got an idea, one so crazy it could kill them both.

"Run away with me," he breathed lips close to Naruto's own. His eyes were pleading, radiating honesty.

"They'll figure out we left together. They'll find us and make us come back and maybe even-" Sasuke placed his hand over Naruto's mouth, effectively silencing him.

"I would rather die than live without you."

Naruto's tears returned. He wanted to do it; he wanted to run away with his beautiful lover. He wanted to make love to him in a proper bed, hold hands with him in public and kiss him without fear but that was never going to happen. "Society will never accept us!" He exclaimed, pushing his lover away.

Sasuke looked momentarily hurt but he quickly recovered and pulled Naruto back to him, holding him by the shoulders, both of them were on their knees. "If you leave me now my heart will die with your absence," he stated, eyes showing truth.

Tears fell faster from Naruto's eyes as he kissed Sasuke again, their tongues fighting and hands roaming. When they parted, Naruto cupped Sasuke's face in his small hands. "My heart will die along with yours then, for I can never love another."

"Don't leave then," Sasuke whispered pleadingly. "Don't sentence us both to death."

"Make love to me," Naruto whispered back. Sasuke didn't want that, he didn't want to say goodbye...

Both lovers were interrupted as loud claps came from the darkness and three people stepped into the clearing. Both Sasuke and Naruto bolted up, Sasuke's hand gripping Naruto's and keeping him close. The first to arrive was a girl who looked to be in her teens. She had bright red hair and pale skin. She was beautiful in her black corset dress, beautiful and imposing. The other two were boy's and were also very handsome. Both had brown hair, one with green eyes and the other with brown.

"What a sad, sad love story this is," the girl mocked.

"Indeed it is," agreed the green-eyed brunette. Something wasn't right. Both Sasuke and Naruto could see there was something different about these people.

"Who are you?" Sasuke demanded. He was an Uchiha by blood and he would not cower or render to them. He gripped his lover's hand tighter, knowing he was scared.

"Who are we?" The girl mused and before Sasuke could even blink she was by his side, fingers caressing his cheek. She glanced over at the wide-eyed Naruto.

"I am the night, the unknown, the darkness of this world." Despite her intimidating words, Sasuke slapped her hand away from his face. She raised an eyebrow. "You impertinent little boy," she growled.

Naruto saw what was coming and stepped up. "Don't you dare touch him!" He yelled, sounding braver than he felt.

"Ah, I remember you. You love each other, right?"

Naruto stepped closer to Sasuke. "Yes," he whispered as an answer.

"Such a sad, sad story," the brown-eyed boy murmured. He had appeared out of nowhere to stand beside Naruto, startling the blonde.

"Very sad indeed," the green-eyed boy answered. "Shall we end their misery, Karin?"

"It seems credible; two boys who loved each other and couldn't take it. So… They committed suicide together," Karin spoke out loud, with her last words she smiled and looked at Sasuke. She seemed to enjoy the way Sasuke's eyes widened and the fear that filtered his black orbs.

Naruto stepped closer to Sasuke. Both brunettes seemed to notice. "Running is useless." one of them said.

"I love you," Naruto whispered, fresh tears running through his cheeks. He did not know who this people were or if they were even human, but he knew this much, they wouldn't be leaving this place alive.

"I love you too," Sasuke whispered back, his hand holding Naruto's so tight it was probably going to bruise.

"So, dinner time?" Asked the green eyed brunette. Karin smiled sweetly as she looked at Sasuke.

"Love is dead; it's just a petty belief," she said, her tone dead as she opened her mouth and revealed her fangs. That same moment she pushed Sasuke into the ground, and Naruto's hand was ripped away from his as he was taken away by the two brunettes.

"Sasuke!" He screamed after his love and Sasuke screamed his name in return. Karin leaned over Sasuke and there was a piercing scream freed from Naruto's mouth as the two brunettes bit into his skin. Karin held Sasuke in place as he trashed in place trying to free himself.

"See it this way, beautiful, at least your dying with him," she said as she bit into his flesh. He did not scream but bit his lip, drawing blood from the pain. Both Naruto and Sasuke thrashed in their places. Their minds were filled with thoughts of the other and their fingers were grasping the others. The same thought was going through both their heads: this was their end.

As the pain grew numb, their thrashing stopped and everything went black. The lilies had been splashed with their blood. Two bodies laid still on the ground as the other three fed on them…

**Present time January of 2012….**

The mansion's color was pristine white and its architecture was immaculate, a piece of art overall. This was ironic considering the creatures that lived within its walls. The room that was currently being occupied was the ball room, moonlight falling in through the windows. It was certainly not full but it was occupied, everyone seemed to be talking animatedly except for the boy sitting on one of the sofas in the far corner. His skin was as white as it could get and he was dressed in tight black jeans and a white shirt that stuck to his muscular chest in a way that should be illegal. A black jacket with chains completed his look. His raven hair was sticking up behind his head while a few bangs rested around his handsome face. His cold coal eyes roamed the room.

"Sitting alone again Sasuke?" Asked the pink haired girl that had appeared beside him out of nowhere. The raven did not answer her question.

"You're always so quiet and intimidating... Learn to live, will you?" She drawled, her tight strapless white dress riding up her legs as she sat down beside Sasuke.

"In case you haven't noticed Sakura, I'm dead."

"Yes, you're a vampire but as long as your body keeps on moving you are kind of like alive, you know," she answered as she rolled her eyes. She drew closer to Sasuke and pressed her body against his as if she were butter melting into bread. Her hand caressed his chest while one long nail trailed his neck. She whispered against his ear, "Let's have sex."

He simply sneered, not even bothering to remove or look at her. "No." That was his answer, his disinterest was obvious and it seemed to bother her.

"Is that the way you talk to the woman who saved you?" She asked. Sasuke finally turned his gaze upon her.

"You didn't save me, you simply didn't allow Karin to finish me off. I have become this because of you," He spat. For the first time emotion was shown in his eyes.

Hate.

She almost stepped back, scared of her own creation, it had been her blood after all that Sasuke had drank. Her blood had turned him into a vampire. She had not saved him, she had damned him to live an eternity without…He could not even finish the thought. He would not allow himself to feel an emotion that was not related to hate… He had to be cold and untouchable. "Watch your words," she growled.

"Or what," he growled back.

"Do you really have to be this bitter because of some insignificant boy when you could glamour anyone into being with you? Not that you need go that far," she scoffed.

Before she had time to react, Sasuke had her pinned against the wall by her neck. Some of the guests ignored the action while others watched in fear. "Don't you ever mention him again," Sasuke spoke, anger flowing out of him.

She feigned nonchalance. "He had lost too much blood. By the time I stopped Karin and the other two, he couldn't have been turned. How many years are you going to dwell on such an old memory? Why can't you be mine?" She whispered, her whisper growing into a desperate plead at the end.

"I can fuck you, I can sit beside you, I can stand your presence but I will never, ever love you," he stated as he allowed her to fall into the ground, the purple bruises on her neck healing quickly. Truth was, she had not given Naruto her blood because she had only been interested in Sasuke. She had left Naruto to die… To die without him. She refused to cry because staining her dress with blood would be a waste but it looked as if she would eventually either way.

"Are you really that incapable of showing love? At least pretend to care!" She screamed after Sasuke who was exiting the ball room.

"Love is dead," He whispered, repeating the words Karin had told him before she killed him. When she had killed his humanity.

* * *

><p>Elsewhere, somewhere away from Sasuke, was another vampire coven. The leader of said vampire coven had been on Earth for many years. It had been he who had found a cute blonde near-dead a few hundred years ago. The blonde boy was beautiful, even after he had been covered in blood; the redhead that found him was mesmerized. He was a vampire and vampires were used to having their every whim taken care of. With their strength, it was an easy deal. So it had been him that turned the blonde into a vampire.<p>

The house where they were staying was huge and surrounded by beautiful gardens. The vampires that were at lower statuses served those in the higher levels, that was their hierarchy. The blonde boy who had been turned last, served there. At the moment, a party was being hosted in the living room and the blonde boy was carrying wine glasses around the room, they held blood inside of them instead of wine.

"Naruto," came the deep voice from the red-headed boy who had been sitting at one of the high ranking chairs. Naruto looked up and started heading his way, setting his tray on top of a small table.

"Yes, master Gaara?" Naruto asked, his head hung low; he did not want the others to think he was being disrespectful. Gaara was usually good to him but some of the guests found it inappropriate for higher rank vampires to be so lenient with the lower rank ones.

"I'll have a word with you outside," he commanded and, with that, he was gone. It had taken Naruto a while to get used to vampire speed. It had been completely strange for him to be able to be, well, so unnaturally fast. He eyed some of the other servants who were eyeing him back with suspicious glances before he followed after his master. He preferred to go around at a normal speed. He walked through the beautiful garden until he caught sight of Gaara.

"What is it?" He asked, this time less formally.

"I'm hungry," he said simply as he looked upon Naruto. Naruto resisted the urge to whine; Gaara had just bitten him just last night.

"You could just try to drink the blood they are giving out for free in there," Naruto said as he pointed towards the house, not wanting Gaara to bite him again. One would think he would be used to it after so many years. Gaara had been very good to him but he wasn't Sasuke. He tried not to shudder at the thought of his past love.

"You know I prefer your blood," Gaara answered as he got closer to Naruto. "You don't want me to bite you?" He asked, raising a delicate eyebrow at Naruto. But Naruto couldn't possibly deny Gaara a thing, because Gaara was his creator. Even if by doing it he betrayed the boy he loved long ago, a lost love which he held onto.

"If you want to bite me you're free to do so," Naruto mumbled at last as he extended an arm towards Gaara. Gaara grabbed Naruto's arm softly and gave him a quick look before his fangs came out and latched onto Naruto's wrist. A small gasp left Naruto at the slight pain which was followed by the tinge of pleasure. A small trickle of blood went through Naruto's arm and Gaara kept on sucking.

"Gaara, enough," he whispered as he started to feel a little weak. Gaara never knew when to stop. His fangs retracted and Naruto stumbled back a bit. Gaara was there to catch him in time.

"Sorry," he whispered, an apologetic glance was shot Naruto's way. Gaara sat him down on the ground delicately. "You should stay outside for a bit. I have to go back inside," he said as he placed a soft kiss on Naruto's cheek. "I expect you in my quarters later tonight."

Naruto nodded weakly at Gaara's command. Gaara left and Naruto looked up at the moon, suppressing a sigh. How was he supposed to live like this forever? Gaara had told him countless times that there had been no one with him when he found him. So Naruto held to the belief that his lover was out there somewhere… But the thought of Sasuke being out there hurt even more. How would Naruto face Sasuke after he had been claimed by another vampire? As far as vampire rules went, Naruto was Gaara's property and his love for Sasuke had been dammed long ago…

* * *

><p>Well, that's the introduction I have for this lovely story, which I absolutely<em> adore, <em>I love the idea of long lost love and I can't wait to have Sasuke know Naruto is alive if you know what I mean ;) *smirks*. But then again that's what _I _think, I want to you what you people think of this, was it good? Did it grab your attention? Please review! You know I love reviews and that they inspire me to write faster.

Also, just a quick fact: The Salem witch trials took place during the 1890's, so I thought it would be a good time to place the beginnings of my lovely pairing. After all absolutely everything and everyone who was not a puritan came from the devil *rolls eyes* I know pretty stupid right, but this is exactly why this is the perfect moment for our doomed love to be born :) Well love you lots until next chapter.

Ja Ne

Chio ;)


	2. Chapter 1: In the Dark we meet

People! I'm back! XD *Sends big hug your way* I wrote this as fast as I could, this is an early update for me, because I truly believed it would take me longer, but I did like how this chapter came out and I hope you will all like it too. It's been a pretty down to earth get back to school week up to now; nothing impossible has been sent my way yet lol. First of all, I will thank all of you who reviewed the prologue, this chapter was written fast and steady because I had never gotten so many reviews for only one chapter! (Excluding CKH) but the thing is I loved the reviews and they encouraged me to give you more ;) It seems like this story will work so let's hope I don't let you down!

**Special thanks**: To OMG I Found Waldo, because she is a lovely beta and does an amazing job at correcting my famous grammatical mistakes. *Bows before her, and offers pocky*

**Rating**: M (You will have to be patient on me, but if you have read my other works…you know what awaits you! *fan girl squeal*)

**Disclaimer**: Grrr they are not mine! Darn it! The characters below belong to Masashi Kishimoto, but I too am a ninja and will plot to destroy Kishimoto!

* * *

><p>The Loving Dead<p>

Chapter 1:

In the Dark we meet

Sasuke stood by the library's door. He was reluctant to attend the upcoming meeting; it was Sakura's job, not his. But she was still mad at him for the night he'd stood her up in the ball room. So there was Sasuke, trying to evade vampire politics. Unbeknownst to him, Gaara would be attending the same meeting and, most likely, Naruto too.

The door opened and Sakura stepped out. She looked coldly at Sasuke and then walked past, nodding her head to signal to Sasuke that he should follow. "It's been agreed; you're coming with me. The meeting this year will be held at Hanabi's Coven territory."

Sasuke rolled his eyes at the name. He had heard about the people who led the clan; they were old and very traditional about rules. Staying at their place would probably be a pain in the ass. "If you're going, why am I going with you?" He asked, half-annoyed.

"Because I want you to come and you've been chosen as one of our representatives, Sasuke; even if you are not an old vampire you have become strong. Now, stop complaining and get your things ready; we leave tomorrow night." She walked silently away until a thought seemed to cross her mind and she turned back towards Sasuke again.

"What now?" Sasuke snapped, irritated.

"Sasuke, Hanabi's coven is very strict; they believe younger vampires are meant to serve them. No matter what they tell you I want you to keep your calm, behave and be respectful."

Sasuke frowned. "They will try to insult me? May I know why?"

Sakura thought for a while before answering. "They are not as liberal as we are. You're in heaven here at Sekai, other covens are much harsher with their integrants. I warn you not to lose control as we'll not be under our territory. Furthermore, you don't want to mess with Gaara."

Sasuke raised an eyebrow at that and asked, "Who's Gaara?"

Sakura answered quickly, "You could say that Gaara is Hanabi's main leader; everyone respects him and he can be fearsome if provoked." Sasuke scoffed, he feared no one but still he had no desire to deal with mannered bound vampires. Sakura almost growled in exasperation. "Just behave will you? I'm going to bed already, see you tomorrow night." She walked off and Sasuke stalked off to the kitchen. He was hungry, mad and plotting a way to evade the trip that was closing up on him.

Naruto stared intently out the window; the end of night could be seen. "I should go to bed," he whispered as he drew the curtains closed and made sure that no sun was coming into the room.

Tender hands surrounded his waist and drew him towards a firm chest. "Or you could stay here, with me," the red-head murmured.

Naruto leant back against him softly. "You know I can't. You'll get me in trouble," he stated as he attempted to pry free of Gaara's hold. A soft tongue ran across Naruto's neck and he moaned softly.

"You sure about that?" Whispered Gaara.

"Gaara, daylight is starting to show. C'mon I have to go back to the sleeping quarters." Gaara scoffed softly but he allowed Naruto to pry free of his hold. Naruto turned and kissed him softly on the check.

"I will see you tomorrow night," he whispered lovingly, a reassuring smile could be seen on his face. "You'll probably be busy; Covens are meeting in two days so thing's will be hectic for a little while."

Naruto knew Gaara was suppressing a groan; he hated dealing with people or should he say vampires. But he also hated feeling lonely which was why he wanted Naruto by his side almost all the time. Gaara had lived for many, many years and sadly he had yet to find the right person for him. Because, Naruto knew for sure he was not the one. What other reason could there be for him still having feelings for Sasuke? After all these years he wished desperately that he could love Gaara yet he couldn't forget the raven beauty...

Was this supposed to be a curse or something?

Naruto simply didn't deserve someone like Gaara.

This time he hurried up towards his room, the sun was coming up fast, and the other vampires were starting to get fed up with his 'sucking up to the master' as they liked to call it. If only they knew it wasn't Naruto the one who sought Gaara. Naruto wondered if the same representative's would be sent this year from the covens. He knew most of them, by sight that is. Covens met every few hundred years so he hadn't seen that many meetings but was sure it was a big deal. He clearly remembered the pink-haired girl; she was extravagant and annoying and would throw herself at practically anyone. He knew her coven was more liberal but vampires should at least hold on to some decency, right?

Also, there was the handsome guy with the violet colored eyes and long hair; he was always so quiet. Naruto felt like he was plotting everyone's death in his head. Then there was that creepy guy with the snake-like eyes. He scared the shit out of Naruto; he was pure evil. There was also the lady with the big boobs. Naruto was pretty sure that vampires couldn't drink but he felt like she was drunk ninety percent of the time. There were more but their features were not as noticeable as the others.

Before actually going to bed, he wondered if for once there would be a new face. That was not very likely though. What were the possibilities of a young vampire appearing at a coven meeting?

Sakura stood by Sasuke's bed. She stared at him, her eyes held longing in them. She had always wanted the man and even after he had gone to bed with her it made her feel no satisfaction other than the pleasure. He was untouchable, beautiful and intimidating. If only he could love… She growled at the thought of Sasuke being in love though, because if the onyx haired guy dreamed of someone it was not her. It would never be her but she had eternity to catch the guy. No one would ruin this for her.

"What are you doing in my room?" Came Sasuke's low voice, his eyes were still closed.

"I came to wake you. We will have to sleep elsewhere tonight because the trip is long. We will arrive at Hanabi tomorrow night for the meeting and we will stay there for a few weeks as courtesy."

Sasuke finally opened his eyes. "Can't I come back as soon as the stupid meeting's over?"

Sakura rolled her eyes. "I already told you, that you will stay, and you will behave, now let's get going, I'm actually kind of curious to see everybody else again." A small smile settled on her face while Sasuke suppressed a series of insults. It was too early and traveling all day by car just because it was dangerous for humans to spot them what a royal pain. Who would notice supernatural vampires running at unnatural speed?

He followed Sakura to the car and looked one last time at Sekai's mansion. At least he hoped something entertaining would come out of this.

Naruto was going from one side of the mansion to the other, the place was absolutely hectic. Some of the guests had started to arrive. He was being ordered to bring refreshments and such, lead them to their rooms and all that. There were so many clans he had lost count of how many guests had arrived so far. He was exhausted and starving hungry. He was walking through the halls when he was pulled into a room.

"Gaara! What are you doing here? Temari is going to be so mad!" He whispered lowly.

"Let her worry. She has not allowed me to rest ever since evening."

Naruto wriggled away from Gaara. "Well same for us, your servants, master," Naruto grumbled cutely.

Gaara smiled. "Sorry love, you can go to the kitchen and get something to drink." He gave Naruto a peck on the lips and hugged him loosely. "I hate meetings, it's not going to be held until tomorrow and I still have to deal with it."

Naruto hugged Gaara loosely around the neck. "You'll be alright. They'll stay for a few weeks and then everything will be back to normal."

Gaara almost purred at the thought. "I want you to sleep in my bed again."

"You're going to get me killed," Naruto scolded. The people around the mansion were not happy with Naruto's closeness to Gaara. They thought him unworthy of such attention, cheeky of him that he thought he could seduce Gaara.

"They have to obey me either way, they have to do as I say; you should not fear for yourself, I will never allow them to hurt you,"

"Just in order to keep the peace, let's play by their rules," Naruto mumbled, he didn't want to mess with the wrong people.

"I have no reason to hide my relationships," mumbled Gaara, clearly annoyed.

"Gaara," Naruto scolded, annoyed, but then Gaara slumped in place.

"Temari is getting closer. I better get going... Make sure to drink some blood, I don't want you to be weak around some of these people," Gaara ordered, giving Naruto another sweet kiss before leaving the room in order to attend to his chores.

Naruto chuckled softly at his departure and then headed to the kitchen. He was drinking slowly from a cup, enjoying the taste of the blood. The good thing about rich vampires and corrupt blood banks? You get all the selections available.

"Excuse me?" Came a soft voice.

Naruto turned towards the entrance. There was a guy with gray hair and glasses standing there. "Is something the matter?" He asked politely. The boy looked a bit unsecure.

"I would like to get some blood, for my master," he said.

Naruto smiled at him. "Sure. I'm sorry, were you guys not taken care of? You should have been offered food and such."

"Oh, the service was excellent; my master just wasn't hungry at the time."

Naruto smiled and nodded as the boy kept staring at him. "Any blood preference?" Naruto asked as he opened the fridge. The boy just shook his head. Naruto turned and gave the boy a bag with blood, "I'll give you a cup. Oh, my name is Naruto by the way." He smiled cheerily as he handed the boy a cup.

"I'm Kabuto," The boy answered with a smile that could match Naruto's. "Well I better go, master Orochimaru is waiting."

Naruto shuddered at the name and for a moment considered asking the boy about his master but decided it would be rude. So he just nodded weakly instead.

"Well, well aren't we making new friends?" Came a sweet voice from behind Naruto. Naruto turned in order to see Haku by the door. He almost groaned out loud. "I know you were with master Gaara last night. Aren't you tired of acting like a whore all the time?" He snapped scathingly.

Naruto tried to ignore him, "I got no business with you Haku, and I pretty much doubt is any of your business either way."

"You're throwing yourself at the master!" He growled.

"You're just mad because he's not bedding you and you've been here longer than me," Naruto snapped back, instantly regretting it.

Haku looked as if he had just been slapped. "How dare you! Who do you think you are?" He exclaimed.

Naruto tried his best to stay calm. "I didn't start this. If you don't like hearing your truths, you shouldn't start fights," he grumbled as he left the kitchen. He did feel horrible about the fact that Gaara was not paying attention to anyone else. He should be searching for someone who was right for him and Naruto was a distraction for Gaara. Everybody else knew it and they had a right to hate him but he couldn't totally let go of Gaara because he was too afraid of feeling alone. Did that make him bad?

By sunrise the guests had stopped arriving and Naruto was finally allowed to go to bed and rest. No word from Gaara had reached him but they were pretty busy so it didn't surprise him. Then, as sleep overtook him, he prayed once more he could fall in love with Gaara and forget about his impossible love.

Sasuke and Sakura were arriving at Hanabi, they were met at the door by a boy named Haku. They got food and rooms. Sasuke decided to stay secluded in his room; he didn't even want to come in the first place. As for Sakura, he was pretty sure she didn't even enter her room before she started snooping around the huge mansion. She roamed about, greeting vampires she hadn't seen in hundreds of years. Then she spotted the red-head. She wanted to get on his good side with desperation. Gaara held a lot of power in the vampire world and the possibilities of achieving absolutely anything she wanted were open to her, if she could get him to like her.

She walked slowly towards the man. "Lord Gaara." She bowed. Gaara acknowledged her with a small nod. "I was wondering when the meeting would start," she asked conversationally.

"Pretty soon, everyone has arrived," answered Gaara who was impatiently waiting for the social gathering to be over. His night suddenly brightened though as he saw a patch of blonde hair by the entrance. Naruto had entered the room with various glasses holding blood. He pretended to pay attention to the pinkette as he watched his beautiful blonde striding across the room and held his jealousy as some vampires looked appraisingly at the boy.

When the blonde boy started walking his way, he decided he would accept the blood only to have the blonde closer for longer. "Master Gaara, Miss," he whispered reverently as he offered the blood. The pinkette took the cup without even looking at the blonde but Gaara's gaze lingered on the boy, wishing he would look up so that he could see those bright blue eyes. Sakura finally noticed Gaara's gaze was not on her. Feeling insulted by the lack of interest, she turned to see the boy and a loud crash echoed around the room as she set eyes on the boy, her cup now shattered.

She almost trembled in place. "Look up boy," she whispered, her voice weak. Dread ran through her body. When Naruto did not budge, her voice turned harsher, "Look up!"

Naruto fidgeted in place. "I am not allowed to-"

Sakura finally losing patience growled, "It's an order!"

Gaara was about to step in and stop the little scene, no one treated Naruto that way, not in front of him. But Naruto finally looked up, and Sakura felt the earth underneath her feet crumble. The boy... He was the boy she had left to die in the forest. He was the boy Sasuke had not stopped loving after so many years. He was the boy that could take everything away from her. Rage, anger, desperation... So many emotions were running through her. "Excuse me," she whispered softly as she stepped out of the room.

Naruto stared at Gaara, confused. Had he done something wrong? But Gaara's eyes were unreadable. He knew the emotions that filled the girl's eyes and a feeling of curiosity rose within Gaara; what had she seen in Naruto that scared her so much?

Meanwhile, Sakura walked through the halls. This was impossible! The boy was supposed to be dead, dead and out of her way. She started playing with her hair as she trembled all over. If Sasuke knew... What in the world would happen if Sasuke knew? She groaned out loud. He would leave her, he would not even consider the thought, he would discard her like trash. She had to get him out before he bumped into the blonde boy. Those two could not meet. She couldn't allow it.

She made her way towards Sasuke's room; she would make something up and get him out of the mansion before it was too late. But first she had to calm down or Sasuke would read the truth in her eyes as soon as he looked at her.

Naruto left the room right after Sakura did. Stares were being directed his way and he felt extremely uncomfortable; he was not good at handling public attention. He would probably be punished later for acting so disrespectfully. He whispered a low, 'excuse me' and left the room. He headed out to the gardens; he had to clear his mind.

Once he reached the garden, he sat on a small bench near a tree. The bench was placed underneath the branches and small red flowers flowed around the place, illuminated by the night. The stars looked beautiful. He took out a small book he carried around. A page was marked and he kept reading the same phrase over and over.

"From the night we come, to the night we go Cursed of blessed, to walk the moonlight alone." He stared and stared. What did it mean? What was his purpose?

Sasuke walked through the gardens; he had to admit there was certain beauty to them. He was starting to like the idea of staying at Hanabi's mansion for a little longer. He wouldn't mind spending his time in the gardens. It was a short while before he had gotten fed up with the boring room he had been provided. He made a turn and stopped dead in his tracks. His cold façade fading for the first time in years as hope was shown in his eyes.

He could never mistake the boy sitting on the bench a few feet away from him. He would never forget him. And the walls he had constructed around his now cold heart cracked. This couldn't be some kind of sick joke. Everything around him felt unreal at the moment and he couldn't move his gaze from the blue eyes that met his.

The boy in exchange looked up when he heard noise. The book he held in his hands fell to the floor as onyx eyes met blue. His eyes widened and a bloody tear ran down his cheek. This was not possible; he had to be dreaming! The boy standing right there in front of him couldn't possibly be Sasuke.

"Naruto," Sasuke whispered. He didn't dare move, afraid that if he did Naruto would shatter right in front of him. Disappear and leave him again.

A small gasp left Naruto's mouth as he heard that rough but sweet voice ring through his ears. "Oh God," he whispered as more tears abandoned his eyes.

With those words, Sasuke started walking towards Naruto. He needed to touch him, feel him; he needed to be sure that Naruto was real. But Naruto stood as if fire burned him with each step Sasuke took towards him. Tears ran faster and Sasuke could see Naruto trying to run before he even tried it. Naruto was pressed against the bark of the tree, struggling. "It's you," Sasuke whispered, his voice held awe, but Naruto could only cry harder.

"Don't!" He half-screamed, trying to get Sasuke off. But Sasuke was too shocked to mind Naruto's weird attitude.

"You're here..." He wanted to wipe the tears away but Naruto kept kicking back, small sobs of 'No, don't, and go away' leaving his mouth."Why?" Sasuke asked softly as he held Naruto even closer and Naruto cried harder.

"Sasuke please don't! Don't touch me, you can't." He finally managed to say and then Sasuke saw it, the bite marks on Naruto's neck. And everything crashed down on him.

Naruto was taken.

* * *

><p>Gosh, I'm already on killing myself for doing this! :O Poor Sasuke, and poor Naruto. I still love it tough, but as the writer I am biased lol. Please tell me if you liked this :) I am on the edge, plotting of what else I'm going to put these two through. But for that I need to know what you all think! Please review and review. I will give you love, cookies, and a big kiss lol. Or if you want a life sized Sasuke inflatable doll you can have it, but people would probably think you guys are perverts if they saw it lol. If you have any questions, comments, or ideas fell free to tell me all about it.<p>

Love;

Chio :)


	3. Chapter 2: Gone so Long

Hooked, addicted, love it, More… Ahhhh! Those comments make me love you so damn much you guys! *squeals and glomps you all!* I love, love, love your reviews I am so glad to hear that you all like my work and that are anxiously waiting for more, so I just truly hope that I won't let any of you down. This chapter is long, and it did take me a bit longer to update because not only am I starting to get stressed but I got into this huge fight and my computer was abducted, so yeah I am ok but last week was a bit taxing. I hope you had a better luck :) Rose Heaven you are so damn lovely, I bet you have the talent to do whatever you want, thank you for always being there for me! Same goes to all of you who are reviewing please keep it up!

**Special thanks:** To OMG I Found Waldo, because this lovely girl deals with my grammar mistakes and makes the story better and more readable for you all :) All a hail the queen ;)

**Rating: **M Yes people nothing bad happens yet but knowing my dirty mind, it probably will, were getting there tough, as things get more complicated *winks* winks*

**Disclaimer: **Grrr they belong to Masashi Kishimoto, the screw up who is killing the manga :S Either way, I have been plotting for a long time Muahahaha they will become mine! Mine! Mine! Don't you want them to be mine?

_Also! Italics represent flashbacks!_

* * *

><p>Chapter 2:<p>

Never meant to be gone so long

Naruto's eyes wavered, his heart clenched, his stomach made the weirdest flip-flop sensation and his mind was chaos. He could only stare at his love, at the man he'd been born to love. Disbelief was shown in Sasuke's eyes. Naruto could not think of a single lame excuse to throw at the man, he could only step away as his body trembled and his heart tightened.

"I'm so sorry," he whispered slowly, repeating the words over and over.

"Taken," Sasuke mumbled. His eyes would not meet Naruto's. His strength had abandoned him. Naruto could not even run, the shock was taking all coherent thought off his mind. "How could you?" This time Sasuke's eyes did meet Naruto's and Naruto in exchange cringed. He felt and saw the hurt in Sasuke's gaze.

"I thought you were dead," he whispered lowly and Sasuke's hands tightened into fists.

"How long did it take you to get into somebody's bed after you were turned? Was it really that easy to erase my memory?" Sasuke growled as Naruto's tears came faster and his sobs filled the air.

"It wasn't like that Sasuke, I swear," he managed to choke out.

"Lies," Sasuke huffed. Anger rose within Naruto.

"Are you going to tell me you have been a saint all these years?" Naruto screamed at Sasuke, his bloodshot eyes sending daggers at Sasuke. "That you have not fucked anybody else, that you have not lost hope of ever finding me, have you not tried to satiate the sadness that grows deep within as the years go by?" He had to make Sasuke understand that he did not plan things to go the way they did.

"It's different! I did not let those whom I fucked mark me, you did! You betrayed me in the worst of ways by giving yourself off to someone else! Even when I thought I had lost you, no one marked me!" He shot back at Naruto, whose body was visibly trembling.

"I didn't plan things to go this way!" Naruto screamed, as he finally crumpled into the ground, "We were supposed to die back then, our suffering was supposed to end, instead I wake up to the night, to never see the sun again, and to be told that you weren't there, to be told that I had lost you," Naruto's sobs were coming in more frequently and he finally looked up at Sasuke. So much pain was shown in Naruto's eyes that Sasuke's heart clenched at the view of his old lover. "I woke up to be told I had to live without you, I was so scared." He finished.

Naruto didn't try to persuade Sasuke anymore. He was on his knees, trembling, crying, and asking for forgiveness. Sasuke kept staring, his mind running through what had just happened, the only man he had ever loved was marked but for some reason the pain in Naruto's eyes told him that Naruto still loved him. He could see it. He could feel it. He wanted it to be true.

So he walked up to Naruto and kneeled beside him, forgetting that he was marked or that they had been separated for so many years. Naruto's face looked lovely even after it was stained by blood. To him Naruto could never be ugly, or undesirable. The anger that ran deep inside him was not directed at Naruto, it was directed at the man who had taken Naruto away from him.

The tension that had grown was falling down, breaking, diminishing and it was replaced by a feeling of longing and disbelief.

"I too thought you dead, but you are right here before my eyes," Sasuke whispered. Naruto's eyes bored into Sasuke's, no words were needed. Their faces grew closer; there was an eerie tension in the air, closer, closer, and then their lips touched. It was soft at first, both of them were afraid this was a figment of their imagination playing a cruel joke on them. But they could feel each other. Naruto's eyes closed as he leaned more into the kiss. Sasuke, feeling more pressure on his lips, grabbed Naruto's face in his hands and drew him even closer. This time the kiss was rougher, more desperate.

Sasuke kissed Naruto like the end was near. He held on to him as if it were his own life and Naruto did the same. He leaned into Sasuke, his lips moving desperately, as Sasuke asked for entrance. Naruto granted it. A small moan left him. Heat rose from within both of them, it was like gravity had ceased to exist and they were both floating around the air, with no worries to hold them back. They had one another and that was all that mattered. One of Sasuke's hands went down towards Naruto's chest as he pushed Naruto into the ground. Naruto moaned as he felt Sasuke's weight on him. He was grabbing at every single inch of skin he could grab on to.

"Love you, I still love you so much," whispered Naruto as they spread apart. Sasuke's gaze lingered on Naruto and he told Naruto all he needed to know, so his mouth went back to Sasuke's. They kissed with passion, for them it was hours when in reality only minutes had gone by. They wanted to stay in each others arms. But the spell had to break at some point. They tore at each other's clothes. And then Naruto felt the pull, he whimpered a little, Sasuke's hazed eyes centered again. He almost allowed a groan to leave his lips as Naruto shot him a guilty stare.

"Can you feel him?" Sasuke whispered, jealousy tearing him from the inside.

"Yes," whispered Naruto.

"Is he calling you?"

"Yes."

Sasuke looked half mad, half desperate. Sasuke didn't want Naruto to go but he knew that if the guy who had marked Naruto was calling him, Naruto had to go or the guy would know something was wrong. Those were the rules, Naruto belonged to another. Sasuke though, would not give up on love that easily, not this time.

"I—" Naruto looked insecure; he too was being ripped apart. He could feel Gaara calling him. But his body was reluctant to move away from Sasuke. His blood and his mind were not coordinating.

"Who? Who marked you?" Sasuke half growled. Naruto looked a bit unsure about answering that question but he still did it anyways.

"Gaara." He said as he ran his hands over his arms and turned his head to the side. Sasuke raised an eyebrow at that. Wasn't Gaara like some big shot vampire?

"You mean this clan's leader?" He asked, a bit annoyed.

"Yes, but no one knows so…" A flash went through Sasuke's eyes.

"So, not only does he have the nerve to mark you but he's hiding you from others," he drawled and Naruto cringed.

"It's not like he was hiding me it's just—he is a really important person and they wouldn't like to see him interested in a young vampire." Naruto made sure to watch his words, Sasuke had the right to know the truth. And if Naruto ever wanted to be with Sasuke the way they had been before, he would have to make sure they started out with being honest with each other. There was no use in postponing this talk; they would after all eventually have to talk about what they had done.

"I would never do that to you…" Sasuke whispered and Naruto smiled.

"I know," he answered as he grabbed Sasuke's hand, already loving the feeling of having him near. Part of his mind still clung to the thought that he had accidentally fallen asleep and this was all a dream. Sasuke drew Naruto close again and enveloped him in a loose hug.

"I can't let him have you."

"I doubt he will let go of me that easily Sasuke and I don't want to hurt him, he has been nice to me," Naruto half whispered.

"You want to stay with him?" Sasuke growled. Naruto looked up startled and hurt.

"Do you really believe I have forgotten you?" He asked.

Sasuke softened, obviously regretting his words; it was only natural that Naruto would have some affection for Gaara after all this years. Then a thought struck him and even though he knew the question would hurt Naruto he still had to voice it.

"Have you come to love him?" Naruto's gaze wavered and Sasuke almost snapped.

"I do-"

Sasuke tried to step away from Naruto, but Naruto held onto Sasuke for dear life. "But not like lovers, Sasuke. He is more like a best friend! I care for him, but Love, the only one I have ever been able to love in that way is you." Sasuke's face softened visibly, he grabbed Naruto's hand in his own.

"I shouldn't have asked that," he whispered, "I believe you." Naruto's eyes looked into Sasuke's.

"Do you still love me?" Sasuke was about to answer but then Naruto shook his head and spoke again, "That's not the question I wanted to ask, what I want to know is if you will still love me after you know everything I've done," He choked out. Sasuke pulled Naruto back into a hug his head leaned on to Naruto's.

"I haven't been perfect all these years either, Naruto." Sasuke knew, he just plainly knew that Naruto had been with other people and the thought of Naruto writhing under someone arose unimaginable rage inside of him and a sense of betrayal. But it only strengthened his desire to monopolize Naruto.

"Whatever you might have done I promise to keep loving you." Naruto hugged back and then he felt the pull again, this time it was stronger. He groaned out loud.

"I have to go," He tried to step away but Sasuke held him in place. "Sasuke, Gaara will search for me if I don't go!" He exclaimed, growing afraid of how Gaara would react if he were to know about Sasuke. "I don't want to hide this but I have to tell him slowly, with patience." Naruto started walking away from Sasuke, knowing that Gaara would be losing his patience very soon.

"Even if he say's no I am taking you away," Sasuke called after Naruto, "I'll be waiting for you here tomorrow night too!" Both of them felt emptiness as the space between them broadened.

Sasuke stood under the tree for ages as Naruto made his walk towards Gaara's quarters.

Naruto reached Gaara's room, blood pounding throughout his body from exhilaration. Sasuke was alive! He was alive! And Naruto wanted him so much but at the same time was afraid things would turn out wrong if he didn't talk it through with Gaara…

Said man stared at Naruto when he entered through the door. "What took you so long?" He asked, a questioning stare directed at Naruto who had of course cleaned up.

"I was doing some chores, and then wandered off to the garden. You know how much I love the gardens." Gaara didn't seem to believe Naruto much, as he could see an emotion playing around Naruto's eyes he didn't recognize. He still pulled Naruto close to his chest anyways. Naruto stiffened.

"It's been such a long night," whispered Gaara, "Stay with me, we don't have to do anything, just stay with me…" Naruto felt such guilt he almost started crying again. How could he hurt the only man who had supported him throughout the years?

"Are you hungry?" Naruto asked, he knew Gaara was very picky about food. Gaara just grunted, "I just bit you a few days ago, I don't want you to be going around weak." Even though Gaara didn't have to give a damn about what Naruto thought, he could just do as he pleased with Naruto, he was always kind, always considerate. Naruto closed his eyes.

"Just bite me," he answered softly, hoping Gaara had not noticed his quivering voice; he didn't want Gaara to bite him, not after he had just seen Sasuke but Gaara would notice something was wrong. And if Naruto were to tell Gaara about Sasuke he'd rather do it when Gaara was full rather than with an empty stomach and a grumpy attitude. Gaara traced a slow finger through the bite marks on Naruto's neck, sending shivers down Naruto's spine. Then slowly lowered his head, gently took Naruto by the neck, then bit him.

_Naruto entered Gaara's quarters, jar filled with blood in his hands. "Master Gaara, I brought you food."_

_Gaara looked at Naruto, "You don't have to be so polite you know," Naruto flushed a bit; Gaara had been going at it for months, years, and seconds. He was starting to feel guilty about not reciprocating his feelings._

_"Don't you like me at least a bit?" Asked Gaara, "I've seen you look at other vampire couples, if you feel so lonely why won't you let me chase that loneliness away?" He was now standing behind Naruto, his hand slowly touching Naruto's back. "Am I not good enough?"_

_"I—I love somebody else, Gaara, I can't it would be like betraying him." Naruto whispered, But Gaara enveloped him in a hug. "Don't you think this Sasuke would like for you to be happy, do you really want to be alone? Think about how many years you will live, I can't just sit back and see you torture yourself for an eternity." A fat tear ran down Naruto's cheek._

_"It feels like I'm letting him down Gaara," Naruto turned to face Gaara. "I can't seem to forget his memory and it's tearing me apart" He choked out, and Gaara hugged him again._

_"Let me make you forget, let me take the pain away," He kissed Naruto softly on the cheek._

_"I can't do this to you." Naruto answered as sadness filled his voice._

_"It's what I want, I want you so badly, and it's my choice at least let me lessen the pain…" Naruto's insecure eyes looked up into Gaara's, Gaara kissed him on his cheek softly. "Let me mark you, that way I will be able to protect you, be mine." Another tear ran down Naruto's cheek. He didn't want to be sad anymore, he didn't want to spend his night curled up, cursing his destiny. And he did like Gaara, maybe not in the way he still loved Sasuke, but he liked him. Would Sasuke hate him for trying to love again? Could he even forgive himself for what he was about to do?_

_"I am so lonely," he whispered, as he drew Gaara closer and Gaara in exchange kissed Naruto's lips softly. "I will never hurt you." He licked away Naruto's tears "Trust me."_

_So Naruto did, he trusted Gaara. He had guided Naruto through his transformation, given him a place to live. Gaara had kept Naruto safe, if there was someone Naruto could trust it was Gaara._

_"Ok," Naruto answered shakily._

_Gaara kissed his way down Naruto's neck. Naruto tensed a bit and then he felt Gaara's fang's pierce him. A small gasp abandoned his mouth. Gaara then retracted his fangs and bit his own wrist, leading it up to Naruto's mouth. "Drink," he whispered. He loved Naruto's taste, his body, his personality and he had finally agreed to be his._

_Naruto drank. The marks on his neck turned black, now everyone could see the fangmarks. They wouldn't just heal, they would stay there. Naruto trembled as he sucked; this had to be the right choice. He could not spend an eternity chasing after a dead man. He wanted to love somebody else, at the moment; he just wanted the pain to stop…_

"Naruto? Love?" Whispered Gaara lovingly. He was cradling Naruto's face in his hands, "Are you ok? Did I drink too much?" Naruto finally centered on Gaara again.

"Yeah, sorry, I have been kind of gone tonight. I feel fine, sorry for worrying you." Gaara was staring concernedly down at Naruto.

"I will ask someone to bring some blood. Sit," he ordered and Naruto groaned.

"I can just go to the kitchen and get some myself..." Gaara just shook his head.

"No, I'm not letting you out of my sight. Something is wrong and you are not telling me about it." Gaara did call someone and to Naruto's distress it was Haku who came.

"Master Gaara I have brought you—" He stopped mid-sentence as he spotted Naruto. "What are you doing here; we have a lot of work down at the kitchen, why aren't you helping out?" He snapped, forgetting that Gaara hated it when people spoke like that to Naruto.

"He's here Haku because I made him come and I want him to stay here. I don't think you have the right to speak to him that way, not in front of me, and not on my back, that clear?" Hate flashed through Haku's eyes.

"I am sorry master, I didn't mean to be rude to him, I just thought it unfair that we are all working so hard and he's just sitting here, not to mention he mistreated one of our guests." He spat. He had heard the rumors about Naruto making one of the vampire girls mad, probably with that cocky attitude of his.

"For your information Haku, I was there and it was the lady that mistreated Naruto," answered Gaara and Haku seemed like he was about to blow up. Why was Gaara always protecting the little bitch? His anger grew as he noticed the fresh fang marks on Naruto's neck; the bastard has just gotten into Gaara's bed again. He was totally infuriated.

"I'm sorry," He mumbled as he shot daggers at Naruto, who was begging to God he wouldn't be getting beat up by everybody else the next night. That usually happened but he wouldn't tell Gaara, afraid that he would punish them and then they would take it out on Naruto again. How troublesome. "I will be taking my leave now, forgive my rudeness." He half gritted out as he stepped out of the room.

"You shouldn't talk to him like that, you will make him mad," Grumbled Naruto, "Then they take it out on me."

"They shouldn't and if they do you should tell me," He scolded. "They need to learn that either they like it or not they have to respect you." Naruto felt guilt wash over him again, how was he supposed to tell Gaara, Sasuke was alive, and even if he did tell him, how would Gaara react.

"C'mon drink," He ordered softly as he gave a cup to Naruto. He obediently took it and sipped, remembering he hadn't eaten much and that he was hungry….

Meanwhile, Sasuke was barely reaching his room, still dazed and very much in shock. His moment in heaven crashed though when he opened the door and saw a very mad Sakura sitting on his bed. His cold façade came back as his icy eyes bore into Sakura's. "Yes?" He asked annoyed.

"Where have you been the whole night?" She asked, her voice was on the brink of cracking.

"Wandering around. You're the one who brought me here, did you seriously expected me to stay in here boring myself to death all night?" Sasuke was a better liar than Sakura so she visibly relaxed when Sasuke didn't mention Naruto. Sasuke noticed her change in attitude and grew suspicious.

"Well, you could at least tell me! I was worried sick, thought you had made someone mad and were in trouble."

"You could have asked," Sasuke shrugged her off. Sakura threw it at him then.

"Sasuke, I think it was very annoying of me to make you come and I know how much you hate it... So I was thinking ,if you really don't like it at all… You could just go back." She fidgeted a bit. But Sasuke grew furious as he caught on to what Sakura was trying to do.

"Why the sudden change of mind?" He asked through gritted teeth. Sakura just shrugged.

"I don't want to make you hate me more." That did it. Sasuke snapped and Sakura was being held down to the bed by Sasuke, his body on top of hers. She squeaked in surprise. "Sas—"

"You damn manipulative bitch," Sasuke whispered in Sakura's ear, which made her shudder.

"Wha—what are you talking about Sasuke?" She gasped out.

"You know he's here!" Sakura froze as she tried to push Sasuke away.

"I don't know what you're talking about…" Sasuke stood and looked down as Sakura's frail body.

"You damn whore! Not only once but you were trying to ruin me twice! You seriously thought I wouldn't notice? You wanted me to leave so that I wouldn't find him, right?" He started throwing things against the room while Sakura screamed at him to stop.

"I wanted to protect you!"

"That is so lame!" Sasuke answered. "How in the world would sending me away from him protect me?" Sakura grew quiet.

"Answer me!" Screamed Sasuke.

"He's taken. I saw the bite marks on his neck," Sakura spat venomously. "You can't have him."

"If you think I'm just going to lay back and let him go you're wrong." Sakura's eyes grew teary.

"You're willing to fight for him," Her voice trembled and rage overpowered her. Sasuke would never fight for her, he would never stand up to her aid.

"That's none of your business." His tone was ice cold.

"Why? Why for him? He doesn't even look that special, I won't allow it! I won't let you get in trouble because of him!"

"You are done ruling my life," spat Sasuke.

"Sasuke listen to me! I love you!" She argued desperately

"But I don't love you, is it really that hard to understand?" Sasuke shot back.

"I will tell his owner. I swear to God, Sasuke, I won't let go of you that easily. Do you have any idea of the problems you will have to deal with if you try to take somebody else's property?"

"Get out of my room," Sasuke snapped. Sakura threw him a we're-not-done-talking stare.

"Get-out. And you can do what you please, you're not going to ruin my life again." Not this time, Sasuke would not let go that easily this time. Sakura threw him an angry stare as she stepped out.

"This is not over Sasuke," she growled at Sasuke as she stepped out and Sasuke slammed the door in her face. She turned and headed to her room, there was nothing else she could do the sun would be coming up soon.

Naruto was closing the blinds once again when Gaara pulled him into the bed. "Gaara not—" But Gaara did not allow Naruto to finish that thought.

"Just sleep with me today." Naruto screwed his eyes closed and wound up all of his strength.

"We have to talk," he whispered as Gaara frowned.

"You are starting to scare me Naruto, what's wrong?"

Naruto fidgeted. "It's just I- just…" Gaara, noticing Naruto's discomfort, pulled him closer. He was starting to worry about Naruto's weird attitude.

"We can talk about it tomorrow night. I'm tired today." Naruto didn't object, he couldn't. He didn't know how to talk to Gaara about it. What was he supposed to say? 'Hey Gaara my long lost lover is actually alive so I can't go out with you anymore sorry.' He didn't have the heart. He was afraid everything would go wrong.

Gaara pulled him close to his body. Naruto felt him fall asleep. Naruto though could only think about how he would see Sasuke the next night and how they would have to talk about dealing with Gaara again. How he would hurt Sasuke again. He loved having him near but was worried he would only end up hurting him; he couldn't stand the thought of hurting Sasuke.

But, at this rate, it seemed like that was the only thing he could do and that made him wonder...

Was going back to him really the right thing to do?

* * *

><p>Omg, so much angst! I am going to go so emo XD but I am so damn glad I got that reunion done with, it was the hardest thing because I didn't know how to make Sasuke's reaction to Naruto's marking but I think it came out ok, I hope you all liked it. I am building up towards lots of evil plots from Sakura and Haku, who knows maybe even Gaara *gasp* you are not getting any more spoilers; I wouldn't get so excited though I tend to change my mind a lot. Oh and let's not forget Orochimaru lol, because he just has to have a part in this! Even if a small one. I hope you do like were this plot is going and that I haven't lost your interest, thank you so much for your patience [Symbol] I love you all please review, the only reason I try my hardest to update despite my hard loads of work is because I am so damn glad at your reviews, favorites and so on! Lots of cookies for you, well I got to go love you all! I'm moving this week so it's like getting so complicated to get this ready!<p>

(People my beta had issues with her laptop sorry it got in later than expected, please understand technology doesn't always play's good girl for us *cough*bitch*cough*)

Love;

Chio

Ps. Title comes from the song Gone so Long from the band Breath Carolina they rock, and the song is totally lovely and heartbreaking. So if you are willing to try new music go try it!


	4. Chapter 3:Even if it means Hurting You

I am back, first of all I will apologize with the delay, last week my hand was—er-you could say injured? And I couldn't type much, not to mention school drove me into insanity and since I missed two days last week well I got extra homework to catch up, I had to sign up for the ACT'S and blah blah blah, I could go on about my misfortunes for a while, but I won't XD Because I don't want to bore you, I just hope you understand. Oh and like always I send a big kiss to those who reviewed I am in love with all of your reviews and that's why you get a bit of a lime in this chap –gasp—darn! I just gave you a spoiler XD The flu is getting to me. Well, thing is I love reviews they inspire me! What would I be without you people? Lol well on with the story!

**Important note:** My amazing beta OMG I Found Waldo is having technical problems (her laptop charger broke) So I was not able to mail her this I didn't want to put extra pressure on her, so I will kindly ask you to forgive any mistakes I might have left uncorrected, I did try my best, but then again Grammar is not my forte. I wanted to get this story to you before too much time passed so I just decided to update what I had. I hope you understand!

**Rating: M** Ok, it's official people, the rating is official now, so no kiddies unless you are here on your own free will I will not stop you XD Ratings didn't stop me when I started either lol!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own, as much as I hate to admit. They belong to Masashi Kishimoto! (-Grr's—at Mashashi Kishimoto, 'mine!')

* * *

><p>Chapter 3:<p>

Even if it means Hurting You

A soft caress, slow, gentle, sweet.

Naruto opened his eyes, and was met by pale blue, Gaara. "Night, Naruto." Naruto wiped the sleepiness off his eyes, as he tried to sit down but Gaara pulled him back into bed.

"Shouldn't you be out already? What time is it?" Gaara frowned, "That doesn't matter, I want to stay here," Naruto rolled his eyes, as he attempted to sit down.

"You have work to do." Gaara almost whined but he stood anyways heading towards the bathroom. Naruto allowed himself to stay in bed, looking off into space.

He could hear the shower running; he gazed at the window noticing the sun had gone completely down. Gaara came out dripping wet; the only thing concealing his most important part from Naruto was the towel around his waist. Naruto stood and headed towards the wardrobe taking some clothes out and handing them to Gaara. It was their routine, but today there was one exception, whereas Naruto would have loved to stay with Gaara as much as possible, at the moment he just wanted to run out into the garden. He felt like a traitor to both men.

Gaara started to change, and at the same time stared at Naruto, once he was done he pulled Naruto into a hug. "What's wrong?" He whispered.

Naruto took a long shaky breath, the words just wouldn't come out, he wanted them to, yet they wouldn't leave his mouth. Gaara gazed at Naruto's wild eyes, and his heart clenched, Naruto had not looked so conflicted in years.

"Can't," He whispered shakily, Gaara frowned, he took Naruto by the chin and made him face him.

"Together," That was the second word. Naruto stepped away from Gaara, and looked him in the face, "We can't, I can't" Naruto was cursing himself for being so damn confusing, he couldn't even mutter one simple sentence, Gaara was giving him a confused stare.

"Naruto, Love I'm not getting you…" He tried to step closer but Naruto stepped back.

"Will you stop moving I'm trying to talk here," Naruto said clearly exasperated. Gaara raised an eyebrow but stayed in place either way. Naruto took another breath and looked Gaara in the face.

"This," He pointed between Gaara and himself, "Can't—" But Naruto didn't get to finish as the door opened and Temari came rushing in. Her face was red.

"Gaara what are you thinking you are doing, I need you down in the ball room _now, _you can play later, and Naruto please go help everyone else." With that she dragged a very confused Gaara out of the room, and Naruto stood in place.

"Well that went well," He whispered sarcastically, to no one in particular. He was useless. He sighed took his own shower and headed down to the kitchen, he had to do some work before disappearing or Haku would have his head for it.

Meanwhile in the ballroom a very mad Sasuke was trying to run away from the wondering stares and the continuous whispers. Sakura had made sure to wake him super early only to tell him that before he even though of escaping to meet his 'love' he had to meet the leaders. That of course was her way of keeping him away from Naruto, lame but valid.

There was a little commotion when a redhead arrived at the stairs. He was going to use the little distraction as an escape route until he heard who the man was: Gaara. Sasuke stopped and concentrated more on the man. Jealousy tore at him; he was good looking, and he emanated power, not to mention he had Naruto. His Naruto.

Gaara looked up, feeling quite uncomfortable and met the raven's eyes, wild and full of fury. Gaara frowned; he hadn't seen the man before. But he could feel the hostility that emanated from him, something about the raven seemed familiar tough, he tried to remember if he'd meet him before. Sighting he shook his head as if he hadn't had enough with Naruto's weird rambling that night. Now a crazy vampire was plotting against him; which was a stupid thing to do when he was in _his _property.

He leaned down and whispered in Temari's ear, "Who is he?" Temari looked up and flushed a bit.

"I heard he's one of Sekai's new representatives, quite handsome don't you think?" She whispered back. Gaara just ignored her comment.

"He looks pretty young," Not that looks mattered in the vampire world, after all they didn't grow old…

"He is, you should have heard what our elders thought of him," She whispered, "But I heard he's really strong," Gaara decided to just ignore the boy as he went on with Greetings.

Naruto was in one of the guest rooms, cleaning up. Everyone was down at the ball room greeting and talking and doing well political shit. So that was the best time to clean the guest rooms. He wondered if Sasuke was downstairs too. Was he trying to escape the crowd? Naruto chuckled a bit to himself. Sasuke had always hated crowds even when he was human.

"Is cleaning rooms that much fun?" Drawled and icy voice and Naruto instantly whirled around. The cold snake like eyes that roamed his body gave him the shivers.

"Lord Orochimaru, I am sorry I thought you wouldn't be in your room," If he were to be honest Naruto hadn't known it was Orochimaru's room, if he had known he wouldn't have come in.

"You don't have to be so polite boy," Orochimaru spoke, as he got closer. Naruto fidgeted.

"I'm done cleaning your room is there anything else you need my lord?" Orochimaru eyes ran through Naruto again.

"Now that you mention it," Orochimaru stepped closer and Naruto backed up only to feel the bed behind him, he cursed inwardly as fear started rising, he couldn't fight against Orochimaru he was a guest. What was he supposed to do?

"Excuse me, if there is nothing I should be leaving," He whispered shakily, Orochimaru grabbed him by the wrist.

"I'm really sorry my lord but I can't give you the kind of service you want, I'm taken." He blurted in a rush. He saw as Orochimaru's interested eyes centered on his neck, "You're young, how come you're marked already?" He spoke clearly annoyed, he was about to have his way with the pretty blonde. Feeling brave Naruto answered.

"I think you should take that up with my partner." Orochimaru raised an eyebrow, for someone who works under Hanabi, the brat was too cheeky, not that he minded he would in the end take what he wanted from the vampire.

"Lord Orochimaru?" Called a voice from the entrance, "I'm coming Kabuto." Orochimaru answered as he turned and left the room, as soon as Naruto heard the soft 'click' he let out a breath of relief. He scurried off the infernal room.

"Naruto!" Naruto turned to see Haku, he groaned, but Haku was too busy to bully him.

"Go deliver drinks at the ball room!" Naruto gave a nod and Haku left as soon as he'd come. Oh how Naruto hated this meetings.

Naruto entered the ball room with a tray full of drinks and his eyes were immediately drawn towards Sasuke, who was talking to some unknown vampire. He bit his lower lip softly; his mind felt at peace, Sasuke was still there. Then he spotted Gaara not too far away from Sasuke, he headed towards Gaara, in an attempt to get closer to Sasuke.

Gaara had seen Naruto enter the room, and smiled as he started walking his way. But so had Sasuke seen his blonde, beautiful and perfect, servitude didn't fit him, Sasuke wanted to take Naruto out of this place.

"Can I have one of those?" He asked softly, and Naruto's eyes met his, "Of course, please go ahead." He answered politely, as he grabbed a glass with his free hand and offered it to Sasuke. Sasuke's hand graced Naruto's skin, as his eye lingered on Naruto's face, Naruto adverted his eyes slowly, pretending nonchalance with Sasuke right there was not an easy task.

"Excuse me," He whispered, as he slowly walked away. He met Gaara a few steps after he started walking away from Sasuke, Gaara offered him a smile, and Naruto returned the gesture, too much trust, Gaara trusted him too much, and Naruto was about to break him. Out of nowhere the room was small, there was not enough air, did he even need air? It was hot. He wanted out. He quickly finished delivering all of the blood and stepped out.

He wandered out into the garden, he stood there in the middle of beautiful, untouched flowers, it was too much, he didn't want to deal with this. He wasn't prepared for the pain that was coming his way, just as he wasn't prepared to cause others pain.

"Naruto…" Naruto whirled around and ran into Sasuke's arms.

"It's too much, even now, even now it seems so hard, for you and me to be together." Sasuke's arms tightened around Naruto.

"This time were not going to give up that easily Naruto, we are not, look at me," Naruto's gaze met Sasuke's.

"Do you love me?"

"Yes," Naruto answered without even thinking it twice. Sasuke kissed Naruto tenderly. "That's all we need then, nothing else matters, nothing else should have mattered back then either."

"Love hurts," Naruto whispered lowly. Sasuke chuckled, "It is so damn painfully bittersweet" He answered. "And we can't live without it," Naruto finished.

He took Sasuke's face, and kissed him, Sasuke kissed back. Naruto opened his mouth moaning out loud as he felt Sasuke's tongue enter him. Sasuke's hand roamed him, as he started taking Naruto's shirt off. Naruto gasped, as he started unbuttoning Sasuke's shirt the fabric protesting at the harsh treatment. There in that ethereally beautiful garden Naruto was willing to commit the worst of crimes against his master. He was willing to take on any punishment as long as he could feel the man on top of him again. Their shirts where off and he could feel Sasuke's skin against his own. It felt amazing.

"God," They both whispered at the same time. It was heaven. They both kneeled on the ground.

"Sasuke" Naruto whispered as he felt Sasuke place butterfly kisses all over his face, going down to his neck. Naruto pushed against Sasuke's body feeling his hard on. He moaned softly. Sasuke unbuttoned Naruto's trousers and his hand slipped in and grabbed Naruto's member squeezing it softly. Naruto's head was thrown back as his hands clenched on Sasuke's shoulders.

"Touch mine too," He whispered lowly. Naruto needn't be told twice. He undid Sasuke's trousers and his own hand went in. Sasuke let out a soft groan as both of them started moving their hands. Gasps filled the garden, passion was burning the place, as both Naruto and Sasuke pumped, kissed, and groaned.

"So close-"Gasped Naruto. Sasuke's head was buried in the crook of Naruto's neck; he sucked softly at the skin. The heat rose and Naruto finally crumpled from ecstasy, as Sasuke followed straight up; biting softly on the spot he had been sucking on. Both of them lay on the ground grasping at any skin available. More. They wanted so much more. They needed so much more.

They gasped for air, trying to regain conscience, there was a whole party going on and it was still too early. Their absences would be noticed. "It's too soon," Naruto whispered, "I don't want to leave yet." His voice desperate. They both hugged, peace seemed to settle around them for a few minutes.

"I will not be gone in weeks, we have time to fix this," Sasuke whispered reassuringly. And Naruto believed him. Both of them dressed as an unspoken promise of coming back to the garden if there was time hung in the air.

"I have to go back," Sasuke whispered as he gave Naruto a longing gaze. Naruto sighed.

"Me too,"

"For how long will we have to hide?" Asked Sasuke.

"For as long as it takes, I have to make sure no harm will come to you," Whispered Naruto as he placed a sweet kiss on Sasuke's lips. Sasuke disappeared into the darkness, and Naruto followed as soon as he knew Sasuke was back on the ballroom. He hesitated when he came to the end of the garden something felt off. He stepped out nevertheless, and fetched more glasses from the kitchen, he had to do his job, he had to get himself together, and he had to face Gaara and tell him about Sasuke, because he just couldn't let anyone else touch him after having felt Sasuke again.

Thinking had always been easier than talking tough. He was a few feet away from the ball's door, when the snake like voice reached his ears for the second time that night.

"By what I heard from the guy named Haku I investigated you, the raven you just so pleasantly served minutes ago is not your Master." Naruto froze and turned bewildered. The peace Naruto had won around Sasuke's arms crumbled under him.

"Wha—t?" Naruto half choked in his words.

"Out in the garden, that was a pretty hot rendezvous if may say so, you looked absolutely stunning."

"You confused me," Naruto whispered.

"Oh, believe me, I wouldn't confuse _you _my boy, not you I've been watching you for too long, it has been an interesting turn of events though, if I'm not wrong the one who marked you is Gaara isn't it?" Naruto swayed in place, this couldn't be happening.

"What do you think would happen, his Gaara knew if little pet is cheating him?" Orochimaru drawled a smirk gracing his lips.

"Don't, please don't tell him." Naruto spoke softly, he was too afraid his voice wouldn't come out right. Orochimaru stepped closer a finger traveling through Naruto's cheek.

"What would I get in exchange?" His voice laced with lust, and Naruto shuddered.

"Anything, but please don't tell him." Orochimaru seemed happy by the response and moved closer,

"I want to see you later tonight, make an excuse for Gaara, if you are not convincing enough, your pretty boy is going to end up hurt," Naruto was shaking and he knew it.

"What's going on here?" Came the hard voice, Orochimaru turned and faced Gaara's cold stare, he stepped back from Naruto.

"Master Gaara, what a pleasure, you're servant here and I were having a conversation, but where done, if I may excuse myself." Gaara's stare moved to Naruto's trembling body.

"Orochimaru." His voice boomed, Orochimaru stopped in his tracks and some of the guests stared in wonder at Gaara's sudden change of mood.

"Stay away from _him._" He ordered, Orochimaru nodded unwillingly and kept on walking.

Coal black eyes set on Naruto's shaking blue Sasuke could see Naruto's desperation something had happened, he wanted to step up, to ask. But it was too late; he saw Gaara exchanging a look with Naruto and then knew he wouldn't be seeing Naruto again that night, his hands balled into fists as he stormed out of the room, leaving a very confused Naruto staring at the curios crowd.

Naruto flushed and left the room, he was silently given orders by Gaara, and they were to see each other immediately. Naruto knew Gaara was mad, what was he supposed to do, should he lie like Orochimaru told him? Or should he be honest with Gaara? He sat in the empty room in order to wait for Gaara, the party would be ending sometime, for some reason the silence in the room echoed through his head.

Two hours had passed before Gaara was able to rest, what where two hours in vampire time? Well to Gaara they seemed eternal; his mind told him that his fragile relationship with Naruto was about to enter a chaotic time. The blonde seemed so breakable, the only thing he had ever wanted to do was protect him. These parties were too dangerous Naruto drew much attention. If Gaara paid extra attention to Naruto everyone would notice that their relationship was serious, and then Naruto would become his weakness, Naruto would be the bait and Gaara the fool who would give his life in exchange for the blonde.

He opened the door to his room, his hand running through his red locks. Some of the pressure diminished as he saw his little angel, Naruto had fallen half asleep on the bed, his blonde tresses spreading around the dark covers. Gaara sat gingerly on the bed and Naruto shot up, fear clouded his eyes. He let out a sigh of relief though as he spotted Gaara.

"Are you ok?" Whispered Gaara, his eyes centering on Naruto as he remembered they had a pending talk. Gaara grew anxious as the silence dragged on.

"No," Came the answer from Naruto, the fact that Naruto had actually admitted something _was _wrong only added to the pressure hanging around the air.

"Does it have to do with Lord Orochimaru?" Asked Gaara, he was not an idiot. He knew the snake liked Naruto, the way he had been hanging around Naruto today was unusual though he would never take the risk of actually nearing the blonde. He had to have something against Naruto. With Naruto he could deal, he was not sure he could deal with Orochimaru blackmailing.

"Yes—but there is something else," Gaara looked into Naruto's guilty eyes, Naruto in exchange gazed at the floor, his eyes downcast. This was it, the moment of truth, it was now or never.

"Oh, Naruto what did you do?" Gaara was hoping with all his heart that Naruto had not done something he would not be able to protect him from. The words that came out of Naruto's mouth where the only ones Gaara had not expected to hear though. Those were the words that would probably break Hanabi's leader. As he kept his eyes downcast, Naruto uttered:

"Betrayal." Naruto closed his eyes, he was too afraid. Too afraid of looking at the damage he had caused to the second most important person in his life. To the person he had sworn not to hurt.

Gaara stood in the middle of the room, his hands hanging, his eyes widened.

"Betrayal," he repeated, slowly, the taste of treachery staid in his mind, he'd given Naruto everything, never had he though Naruto capable of doing such things, guess that's what he got for trusting too much in someone. As innocent as Naruto seemed, he could be as much as a vixen as every other vampire, He'd always thought of Naruto as the victim, not the perpetrator. Naruto's eyes wouldn't meet his that only maddened him more.

"Get out." Gaara could see the blood falling onto Naruto's lap, but tears wouldn't cure the damage Naruto had done.

"Let me explain," Naruto half whispered. Gaara shook his head, "No, get out."

Naruto did not dare argue, he stepped out of the room, the click of the door as it closed sounded more like a crack, he sobbed softly as he headed to his room, he washed, and sat down and placed his hands lightly on his lap, he was in a state of stupor. 'What was he going to do about Orochimaru now?' He couldn't blame Gaara, as much as he wanted to, he understood how Gaara felt. Now for the first time, he would have to deal with his own problems.

Finally coming to a conclusion he stood and headed for Orochimaru's room, he'd rather let the man do as he pleased with his body rather than have Sasuke physically hurt. Gaara didn't have a name and Orochimaru would give him one if Naruto didn't follow instructions. Naruto would do what he needed for Sasuke's sake even if it meant betraying him again.

Naruto knocked, and the pleased, "Come in," followed up. Naruto screwed his eyes shut as he willed his trembling hands to grab the door knob and turn it. He had to do this and he would do it. He opened the door and immediately spotted Orochimaru standing in the middle of the room. Orochimaru beckoned him and he stepped up unwillingly.

A finger slipped through Gaara's mark, Naruto shivered. This wasn't right, he couldn't do this.

"Beautiful, there is no other word to describe you," Orochimaru murmured as he walked around Naruto.

"You must really care about this Sasuke, otherwise you wouldn't be here, but don't worry I'll make every minute worth it." Naruto doubted that, his instincts where screaming at him to run, to get away, but he forced himself to say in place.

Naruto could see the anticipation in Orochimaru's eyes, the fear running through his body tightened. "It feels amazing you know, to have in the grasp of my hands Gaara's pet boy, to have what he has, which is the highest quality." Naruto frowned, but before he could truly understand what Orochimaru was talking about his head was thrown back since Orochimaru pulled at his hair. Naruto screwed his eyes shut.

Think of Sasuke.

Fangs pierced delicate skin.

Think of Sasuke.

Blood stained sun skinned skin.

Just think of Sasuke….

It would be over soon.

* * *

><p>Omg! NO! How could I allow the bitch to touch Naruto! I have become…A monster! –cries—why oh cruel world. Lol, well That's what you get :) I hope the story did not disappoint! I tried my hardest, I hope you do understand the delay though, I am trying hard and I don't want this to become a half assed story, so I rather take a bit longer and give you good quality, make your reading worth it! Well as you all know I am a review freak so if you review I will give you all my love! Well I know I usually write more but well, I have the flu and you know how annoying that gets I just wanted to get this to you guys as soon as possible! If you review I will give you imaginary cookies, hugs and kisses!<p>

Love;

Chio3

Oh and the song of the week, well it didn't have much to do with the storyline but I guess the feeling in the song just got to me! I couldn't stop listening to 'Someone like you' by Adele while writing this! XD It's a beautiful song, go check it out!

Oh and yes Breathe Carolina is irreplaceable glad to know there are others fans out there who support them!


	5. Chapter 4: Broken

People. Oh my people…Can I even say sorry. No I don't think I can, but I still will apologize, I am sorry, so sorry for the long, long, long, _long wait. _God knows a log has been dumped on me this last months and I really don't want to go back and relieve it, but you guys are not at fault. I am so sorry, everything just felt; void I could get no inspiration in my brain. But Now we are going to start this New year in a good note! One of my New years resolution:Go back to writing :) I don't abandon my stories and this one won't be abandoned, if you are still out there willing to read it, I thank you so much! And I send love your way!

I have no beta currently; please forgive any mistakes I might have overlooked. (I was too busy trying to figure out my plot -_-)

**Rating: M** (You know me people, ah warning there might be a bit of non-consensuality involved, I swear it will only last a bit!)

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto, I finally decided to read the manga again though, and I have for once, something to thank Kishimoto for is the fact that….Itachi is back 3 wahh the love I harbor for that man! Well moving on I hope you like this!

* * *

><p>The Loving Dead<p>

Chapter 4: Broken.

Too much;

Orochimaru was drinking too much, Naruto tried to push him back, but his hands where already feeling weak. He let out a soft whimper, he was so very scared. Orochimaru finally retracted his fangs and Naruto fell onto the man's arms. He had done it to weaken Naruto. Orochimaru placed Naruto softly on the bed; his body was now as light as a feather since Naruto couldn't fight back. A bloody tear slipped through his face staining the bed sheets. The man stared down at his prize his eyes scanning Naruto with fiery lust, which would soon be taking care of. His hands carefully slid Naruto's shirt off, Naruto could feel Orochimaru's cold fingers trail over his torso, followed by the ghost of his breath, as he _smelled _him. A shiver ran down his spine, he suppressed his disgust since he knew it would probably only turn on the man more.

Help. Please help me. He mentally though, without warning Orochimaru bit him where his neck met his shoulders, a scream Naruto though impossible left his mouth. It Hurt. A sinister laugh reached his ears.

"Oh yes please, scream for me." Orochimaru whispered in his ear, Naruto screwed his eyes shut, everything becoming distorted. The sick bastard got turned on by Naruto's pain.

With one hand Orochimaru placed Naruto's hands over his head by the wrists, and with his free hand tilted Naruto's chin up, his lips drew closer to Naruto's. But since Naruto wouldn't allow entrance he tightened his hold on Naruto's arms and Naruto let out a whimper "Come on stop thinking you are hard game, I've been told you are nothing but a whore," With that his lips finally connected with Naruto's. Naruto bit down on Orochimaru lip, drawing blood. Just then Orochimaru's body was ripped apart from him; Naruto's gaze was so blurry he only saw a mix of lights. He felt himself be lifted off the bed, gentle hands wiped the blood off his face.

"Spit it out Naruto!" He heard faintly. He could feel Orochimaru's blood in his mouth. "Naruto, damn you spit it out!" Trying to get what he was being told to do he spit the blood on the floor.

"Sas-Sasuke?" He whispered softly before complete darkness enveloped him.

"Even after he's been gone so long—it's his name you call." Whispered Gaara, as his eyes trailed over Naruto's abused body. How had he allowed this to happen? He carried Naruto's body out of the now abandoned room.

* * *

><p>Naruto felt the pull, he could see nothing everything was dark. Dark seemed comfortable enough at the moment. There was a pounding inside of him that asked of him to wake up though. He wanted blood, he must be famished if he was that hungry. But why was he so hungry. He pushed deep into his mind what had happened?<p>

The rush of memories felt like a bucket of ice cold water had been dumped on him.

"Naruto, drink." A soft comforting voice proved him. Naruto felt the blood on his lips licked it. He felt warm lips against him, and bit down he heard a gasp, and started sucking on the delicate skin. When he finally opened his eyes Gaara's pale blue eyes came into view. Confusion went through Naruto's mind, wasn't Gaara mad at him. Relief passed through Gaara's eyes.

"Thank God you are ok," He whispered as he kissed Naruto lightly.

"Wha—t?" Naruto tried to talk, but Gaara silenced him.

"Not right now, please wait until you feel better, we can talk then," He laid besides Naruto "Go back to sleep." He finally whispered, and Naruto's tired eyes closed again.

Gaara stalked off the room as soon as Naruto was asleep again, when he first chased Naruto off the room he was so mad, desperately so. He couldn't believe Naruto would betray him of all people. _His _Naruto, whom had always seemed so frail, so weak towards vampire customs, and so loyal to him; even when other vampires bullied him, Naruto would stay by his side, silent, obedient, loyal. Gaara felt a piercing anguish pierce through his body. He wanted an examplanation, he needed to hear Naruto's side of the story to be at peace. And even if Naruto had betrayed him, he loved Naruto, he would forgive him. That's when he had felt the pull, that's when Naruto's feelings invaded his own.

Terror.

Gaara wondered what could cause Naruto so much terror that even he could feel it through the bond. For a moment he thought that Naruto deserved whatever he was going through, but Naruto's terror kept rising, and the moment Gaara felt Naruto slipping away from the bond he felt himself freeze. The only way he could stop feeling Naruto was for Naruto to die. It was impossible! He move faster than lighting, Naruto could not die. Even if he had betrayed Gaara…Gaara could not stand the thought. When he finally found Naruto Orochimaru hovered above him, and the sight set his blood on fire. He had dared to taste what was his. The sight of Naruto had him raging, shirtless, stained with blood and his eyes were completely dazed.

Orochimaru would pay for this; Gaara would make sure of it. He roamed the house, Orochimaru could hide himself, but Gaara would find him in eventually.

"You don't have to tear down the Mansion in order to find me," Orochimaru spoke, from the end of the hall. Gaara's calculating eyes grew icy.

"Well, you make my job easier then." He was certainly attempting to keep his emotions at bay, it wouldn't do to rip off the man's throat. Gaara wanted to know what Orochimaru had against Naruto. Why had Naruto gone so willingly to Orochimaru's side.

"Please. Your Highness, I though it wouldn't matter much, forgive my misunderstanding." Gaara barely kept his voice leveled. "Why, would you ever think I would let this pass by, have you any idea who you just forced yourself into?" Gaara gritted out.

Orochimaru kept himself calm. "Sir, it's just, well since the boy was outside servicing another guest…I thought—" Gaara froze in place. "He was outside doing what?" Gaara's tone was icy.

"Ouside, with another guest, they seemed…cozy," Gaara's eyes glazed over. "How cozy?"

Orochimaru smirked, "Very cozy, nearing on extremely."

Gaara's temper broke, even Orochimaru couldn't compete with Gaara's speed, his eyes wavered as Gaara held him to the wall, his eyes had turned a deadly red.

"Who was it?" Orochimaru tried to answer but found his respiratory system blocked by Gaara's hand on his throat.

"Sas—Sasuke—ah" Gaara's eyes went back to pale blue, and the hold on Orochimaru's throat slackened.

* * *

><p>Sasuke was pacing from one side of the room to the other, something was wrong, there as a feeling inside of him. It kept bugging him. He wanted to see Naruto, needed for some unknown reason, to know he was alright. Sasuke knew it would be dangerous to look for Naruto; he would probably get Naruto in trouble. After thinking it over he headed for the door, but the door opened and the pinkette stood there, her eyes held amusement.<p>

"Well, well my love, who do you think I just saw?" Sasuke's eyes hardened.

"I was about to go out if you will excuse me," He muttered, there was no need to waste his time with Sakura.

"Your little lover is a slut." She said her eyes serious. Sasuke stopped in his tracks.

"Fuck off."

"I'm serious, I don't know what kind of martyr he posed in front of you but, I'm pretty sure I saw him go into a room that definitely wasn't his."

"Do-not-call-him-names!"

"Woah, seriously he's got you and Gaara by the tail," her eyes pierced through Sasuke. "He's just using you both to get more benefits." A loud noise was heard through the room as Sakura's face turned sideways. Her hands drew up to her cheek.

"You didn't!" She spat at Sasuke.

"I did" He retorted.

"I'm looking out for you!"

"You are looking out for yourself, the way you always have."

"This time I'm serious Sasuke," her gaze softened "I don't want you to hurt." Sasuke stared at her. Maybe somewhere far off in her head, she thought she was doing the right thing. But that didn't change the fact that she was selfish and did not really care for either Sasuke or Naruto. Just herself.

He brushed past her and walked down the hall, she stared after him, then slid off to the floor. "You will regret not leaving when I told you to, love."

* * *

><p>Naruto's eyes, he sat down slowly, since he was still extremely weakened, he stook shakily looking around the room. Where had Gaara gone off to? Why had he even helped him in the first place? As far as Naruto knew Gaara hated him now. Or that was the impression he left him when Gaara had chased him off his room, vampires were very jealous beings, Naruto had thought it almost impossible for Gaara to forgive him. The door opened and Naruto jumped. Gaara stared at him and finished stepping through the door.<p>

"You ok?" He asked, his voice leveled, Naruto nodded softly, his eyes centered on the floor, which was increasingly interesting all of a sudden.

"What you're not going to talk to me now." Gaara scoffed. Naruto looked up.

"Sorry, I…thank you." He said, he suddenly felt so drained, so many things had happened all in one blow.

"Why did you do it?" Asked Gaara. Naruto didn't need specifics; he knew what Gaara was talking about.

"The truth is I—" Gaara's hands massaged his temples.

"Nevermind, don't tell me." Naruto directed a questioning glance towards Gaara.

"I need to tell you, to feel at peace with myself." Naruto whispered softly, whispering didn't matter much when you where a vampire though. Gaara shook his head. Naruto started walking towards Gaara.

"There is something else bothering you isn't there?" he started to walk towards Gaara but swayed in place. Gaara's hands were on his waist in no time "You are still weak,"

"I'll be ok." Naruto whispered as the awckwardness grew. Gaara held Naruto closer, and leaned down showing the nape of his neck.

"Bite me."

"Kinky aren't we?" Naruto joked trying to lighten the mood.

"Just do it." Gaara whispered softly. Naruto's hunger won over rationality, he held Gaara's neck softly and bit him, Gaara moaned holding onto Naruto's waist tightly.

* * *

><p>Sasuke walked through the halls, and finally saw dim light coming out of what he had heard was Gaara's room, he walked gingerly through the hall making sure the people inside the room would not hear him. He strained his ears and heard two voices, he was positive one of them was Naruto. The door was slightly open. As soon as Sasuke dared look inside,<p>

He regretted it.

There was Naruto; there was his love, cozily inside somebody else's harms; and hungrily flushing the blood out of the man.

* * *

><p>Wahhh! Done, I racked my brain to get this chapter out, my let's say 'creativity' has been a bit flax lately. I'm begging the God of literature to grant me back my bunnies. I think it came out ok though. My faithful and (probably very mad) readers, feedback is greatly appreciated! Make me want to write more (especially now that the second half of the school year is here. I need incentives and I promise I won't ever take so long to update again! Well I got to go I'm dead tired ;P I LOVE YOU ALL.<p>

And Happy New Years! Chio out! ;)


	6. Chapter 5: You will be the end of Me

Hello! My faithful readers I am back! This is still January so this is my second update since January :) I guess I have finally gotten used to being back in school (bleh!) School is like suicide, so teenagers should stop attempting suicide! Lol, jk jk, don't tell your parents this random girl in internet asked you to quit please, they'll try to kill me! I thank the people who reviewed last chapter, if you reviewed so fast if means you were really waiting for that update, I love you so much for being so patient and for being there! You are the best! I hope you really get to enjoy this I made it quite long so you can't complain! Ok I know you have been waiting for this so on with the story! By the way the bunnies are back! Muahahahaha.

Notice: Ok you people know I take a while to update; everyone around me seems to think I have no life, so they keep asking for favors, and I keep trying to get my things done at the same time. But not to worry, I have finally settled on a semi-schedule. I will update twice a month, maybe three times, I don't know at what time, I am just letting you know you can expect at least two updates per month :)

Oh! Currently I have no beta :( Please excuse any errors I might have overlooked!

Rating: M Kiddies out, unless you want to be here, then you are welcome, I mean ratings didn't stop me when I was…younger…lol! This is Yaoi! Boyxboy if you are offended…well how the hell did you get this far?

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto! Masashi Kishimoto does, Ahh for those who read the manga, %$^ Naruto let Kyubii, or Kurama out of the cell! They are like this super badass team! Sasuke still owns Naruto's ass though ;)

* * *

><p>The Loving Dead<p>

Chapter 5:

You will be the end of Me

Naruto retracted his fangs tenderly, making sure not to damage Gaara's skin, the sweet taste of blood still lingering in his mouth. Gaara's hands were still possessively on Naruto's waist.

"Why are you doing this?" Naruto whispered softly.

"Because I know I might never be able to do it again." Naruto's eyes were invaded by an eerie fog.

"Will you execute me?" Naruto's eyes connected with Gaara's for the first time, "because I betrayed you…" Gaara's hands caressed Naruto's cheek. "Do you truly believe I would be able to send you to your death?"

"For what I have done," Naruto whispered, Gaara raised Naruto's face his eyes fixated on Naruto's lips.

"I can't." Naruto turned his head. Without any warning Gaara tightly circled his arms around Naruto. His head leaned on Naruto's shoulders.

"I had always hoped, that with time you would learn to love me more than you did him." Naruto stiffened in Gaara's arms.

"I should have known it would never happen."

"You know…" Naruto whispered, in a barely there voice. "Oh God, did you knew? Did you have the belief that Sasuke was alive?" He asked as he disengaged himself from Gaara and stepped back. Now he was the one feeling betrayed. Gaara stared at Naruto, but would not answer.

"Did you Gaara?" Naruto could not believe it; Gaara had sworn there was no one when he had found him! Had he lied? He had lied to Naruto, tricked him into believing Sasuke was no longer there…and then he had marked him.

Naruto held in the tears that were threatening to come out. He had felt so guilty towards Gaara, and yet Gaara had his own little secrets in the closet too. "If you knew he was alive, I will never forgive you!"

Gaara shook his head. "I did not lie to you."

"How do you know then? How did you know that Sasuke was alive?" Naruto inquired, this time more calm. He was repeating to himself that Gaara had no reason to lie to him, to try and have more trust in the man that had kept him alive all this years.

"He entered my house, my clan, my territory. Were you expecting me not to realize who enters my own premises?" Naruto's hand ran through his hair.

"Since when had you know?"

"This afternoon a…servant told me." Gaara lied.

"You were trying to protect him right? That's why you went to Orochimaru." After all the emotional pain he had been put to, Naruto finally broke. "I had wanted to tell you, I'm serious when I tell you that I didn't want to hurt you." Gaara scoffed. Naruto walked up to Gaara and gently grabbed his face.

"I am truly very sorry. I have repeated this same sentence so many times lately Gaara, but I didn't plan things to go this way. This was not some evil concocted plan I created. How do you think Sasuke reacted when he saw that I had been marked? How do you think I felt about it? What did you think I thought you would feel about it? I care for you! I really do." Gaara turned his face to the side.

"I don't want to let go." Pain could be seen through Gaara's eyes.

"I am so sorry…"

"Don't say it!" Gaara snapped.

"Gaara…" Said man closed his eyes, hoping he would go deaf.

"Just…Don't."

"I love him." Naruto whispered as Gaara directed a look full of anguish towards Naruto. Naruto on the other hand couldn't help but hug him. "You mean a lot to me, you really do."

"Not the way he does, I shall never mean to you as much as he does." Gaara held on to Naruto, "There is someone out there, someone who truly deserves you, someone good. I'm not good; I don't think I'm a good person."

Gaara looked up at Naruto, ready to tell him that he was not a bad person, but Naruto shook his head. "I am a bad person, or vampire, or whatever it is I am. Don't you see? How much I am hurting the two people I love the most?" Naruto scoffed softly. "I don't think I can even forgive myself. I am not expecting forgiveness from you either. I want you to understand that the one that is truly amazing here is you, not me."

"Naruto stop!"

"You have had such a bad misconception; you have been thinking I am so innocent all along. That is not the truth, every time I think I make the right decision I only end up making things worse. I only think about myself. Look at me!" Naruto stepped away from Gaara, blood once again running through his face.

"I am such a monster." Gaara, stared blankly at Naruto.

"You can't see what others do Naruto. Don't make yourself less than what you are just because you are feeling guilty." Naruto just stared lovingly at Gaara.

"You are not stupid Gaara, why don't you just tell me that you hate me, that I never deserved someone like you, that you can find a replacement for me in no time. You know any person would be doing something like that at this point." Gaara scowled at Naruto.

"Am I supposed to lie."

"I bet that when you were told I had cheated on you, you wanted me dead, you wanted to make me pay."

"That's because I was mad! Naruto I wouldn't really go through with it!"

"If you were to tell me that I would at least feel a little less guilty!" Naruto snapped.

"Wouldn't it be a better punishment to just let you feel guilty about it? Would you just not think of me all the time thinking you could have done better!" The room grew suddenly quiet. Naruto stared thoughtfully at the floor once again as Gaara's hands ran through his face.

"Sun is coming up, we should go to bed." Naruto looked up to Gaara. "Don't worry I won't touch you, you won't have time to go back to your room, close the blinds." Naruto stared at Gaara, but did as told. This discussion was not going anywhere. Gaara hadn't told him if he was going to let him go, or if he would punish him. He hadn't talked all that much about Sasuke either. Naruto leaned his head on his knees.

Gaara laid on the bed, looking up at Naruto, he felt his insides stirring but had promised the boy he wouldn't touch him, even if it killed him Gaara would go through with that promise. Naruto had been right; Gaara could replace Naruto as easily as he changed clothes. Or at least he better start thinking that way if he wanted to forget Naruto.

"Just go to sleep Naruto…" Naruto obeyed.

* * *

><p>The sun had barely hidden, but Temari was already knocking on Gaara's door. Gaara on the other hand was very clear when he told her to 'fuck off' Naruto was sleeping and he didn't want Temari's annoying voice to wake him. He just wanted to stare at his sleeping face for a little while longer. Just a little… Temari's knocks did die but only to be replaced by another quiet knock. Gaara quite annoyed by his sister's persistence stood and headed to the door. He opened it ready to tell Temari to shut the fuck up, but stopped mid rant and stared at the raven in-front of him.<p>

Sasuke looked inside the room, he had really wanted his suspicions to be wrong, and he had wanted to find Naruto in his room the next night, hoping to receive an explication of why he had been so cozy with Gaara. But instead there he was, sleeping soundly in Gaara's bed. Oh the rage that rose within his body with the pure knowledge that what Sakura said might have been true. Gaara seemed quite shocked for a fraction of a second but then he seemed to recover.

"Who are you?" Gaara asked. Sasuke stared at Gaara for a bit before answering. "My name is Sasuke Uchiha, I come here searching for Naruto." Gaara raised an eyebrow.

"What do you want with him, he's sleeping." Asked Gaara. Sasuke's eyes flashed with anger, "What? Were you two busy last night?" He asked as venom almost dripped from his words. Had Naruto just wanted Sasuke to be his whore? His background lover, his mistress, had Naruto really changed so much.

"That is certainly none of your business."

"How do you know? Maybe I do."

"What is it you are trying to say," Gaara gritted out, the guy had some nerve, telling him to his face that he had been seeing Naruto.

"I don't know you tell me, you know your little whore really had me fooled there, I was thinking he would really come back to me. Turns out he was only sucking up to me. Who knows maybe he had felt guilty after seeing me and decided to play victim." Gaara's eyes grew, was this man the one Naruto wanted to leave him for! He kept telling himself that he shouldn't hit Sasuke, because it would upset Naruto. No matter what he had to be the good guy. If there was something he was not willing to let go of, that was Naruto's admiration towards him.

"But don't worry, please don't! You can have him; I don't care for him anymore!" Sasuke's eyes grew, what the hell was he saying?

"Sas—sasuke?" Both Sasuke and Naruto turned to see a sleepy eyed Naruto sitting down on the bed, looking back and forth between Sasuke and Gaara.

"Naruto, Sasuke just told me he doesn't want you back." Gaara half gritted out, "If that is the case, I don't have to free you anymore." Naruto's eyes widened and Sasuke's face drained.

"Wh—what? Sasuke what is he talking about?" Naruto's hurt eyes focused on Sasuke as he stood from the bed.

"Maybe I don't want you back, not if you are going to be hiding me like I am your dirty little secret."

"I am not hiding you! I was just waiting for the right moment to tell Gaara!"

"Yes you were waiting! By rolling on his bed you mean, you were waiting until he was satisfied in order to tell him you wanted a toy of your own?" Tears were streaming down Naruto's face.

"I-that I didn't you are making it sound so ugly Sasuke!"

"What do I make sound ugly that the fact that everyone in this mansion thinks you are a dirty who—" Gaara slapped Sasuke straight across the face, Naruto's shocked face mirrored Sasuke's.

"I can't possibly let you go with somebody who thinks so little of you." Gaara turned towards Naruto. Naruto was too shocked to answer, "What the fuck! Who do you think you are to hit me like this!" Gaara's eyes grew icy.

"Who am I well, I'm Naruto's lover." Sasuke growled. "Gaara that's _enough_!" Naruto snapped. Gaara turned towards naruto, clearly outraged. "Are you telling me you are ok with him calling you such names?"

"Yes! It's ok, he can tell me whatever he wants, I deserve it after all. It's what _you _should have been doing yesterday night!" Gaara's fist hit the wall, as Sasuke directed a shocked expression towards Naruto.

"God damn it Naruto you should learn more self respect! How can you think so lowly of you! Had he seen you yesterday the way I did, he wouldn't be saying such hurtful things!" Naruto just shook his face. "I understand that he feels hurt. He can tell me whatever he wants." Naruto looked straight into Sasuke's eyes.

"He loves to run his tongue when he is hurt. Then ends up regretting it, in the end I take him back either he hurts me or not. Guess things have not changed much. Ne, Sasuke." Naruto offered a little smile despite his hurt expression. Gaara just stared blankly at Naruto. Not willing to believe that the jerk in front of him had Naruto so infatuated.

"What does he mean…What happened yesterday?" Asked Sasuke, now paying close attention to how Naruto had a huge bite on his neck, if he had been feeding on Gaara yesterday he shouldn't be marked, he should have healed unless he had been injured. Then it dawned on him had Naruto been injured? Is that why he had been feeding on Gaara when he saw them the previous night?

"Oh, now you want to know what happened!" Gaara rolled his eyes. Naruto shot a warning look towards Gaara. Meanwhile Sasuke looked at Naruto.

"Are you ok?"

"He's not ok, you just called him a whore you bastard! He thinks you are a good partner, of course he's not ok!" Naruto screwed his eyes shut. "Gaara!" He scolded. Gaara clearly exasperated threw his arms into the air. "Fine, deal with him, I don't want to have anything to do with this anymore." Naruto stared at Gaara's back, wondering if he should go after him. But decided against it, Gaara needed to cool off, and He needed to talk with Sasuke.

"Why did you tell him you didn't like me anymore is that true?" Naruto asked quietly. Sasuke looked at the floor. "I was mad."

"Nice, now how am I going to convince him he is making the right choice by freeing me from the bond? What were you thinking Sasuke! Do you even know who Gaara is?"

"What am I supposed to do, bow before him for giving it to you up the—" Naruto snapped. "Sasuke shut the fuck up! For your information I have not done anything with Gaara since the moment you showed up! I have felt so guilty these last few days for hiding things from him. God do you have any idea of what I subjected myself to in order to keep you safe. If you don't trust me how am I supposed to believe you want me back?" Naruto was gasping for air, "Do you even want me back? What am I to you Sasuke?"

Sasuke walked up to Naruto, "I—I know you are very important to me Naruto. I just can't seem to assimilate the fact that you could take somebody other than me."

"I had thought that if you were truly dead, you would have wanted me to find happiness." Naruto looked into Sasuke's eyes. "I am willing to leave Gaara for you, to break this bond that has kept me safe for so many years. Are you going to make me regret my choice, because of your insecurities?"

"This is different how would you have felt if I—"

"Sasuke just get over it, I know you have hooked up with other people before this, does it hurt me? Yes it does, but it was in the past, this is a new life, a very long new life and if you are going to hold everything I have done against me, maybe you are right. Maybe you should just give up right now!" Sasuke's hand reached towards Naruto, and pulled him softly towards him.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you. It's just I still need to assimilate how messed up our relationship has been ever since the beginning." Sasuke gave a bitter laugh as he hugged Naruto softly.

"Everything seems to hurt because you are here, but when you weren't here everything was just void, there was no meaning to being alive. I rather have you with me, because even when it hurts it also feels great, to have you here, to know you are here, always, please stay with me." Naruto hugged Sasuke back. "Please, don't you ever talk to me like that again. I know you are hurt, but that doesn't mean you have to hurt me too."

There was a bitter scoff and both men turned towards the hall were Gaara was leaning against the wall. "Well I had surely never seen Naruto scold someone. First time I see him stand up to someone. I guess he knows how to defend himself."Naruto stepped back out of Sasuke's arms. Sasuke seemed quite annoyed by the action, so he slipped an arm around Naruto's waist, as if showing Gaara who Naruto _truly _belonged to.

Gaara just arched and eyebrow. "I guess that you can defend yourself against this guy. Naruto I wash my hands off you." Gaara grabbed Naruto's neck and pulled him towards his lips, right there in front of Sasuke. A red glow filled Sasuke's face and he was totally about to punch Gaara, Gaara bit Naruto's lip softly drawing blood, then he bit his own lip all in one instant. "Naruto, as your maker, I here and now free you from our bond, you are free to do as you please." He stepped away, in order to look into wide blue eyes.

"I as your servant…." An emotion in Naruto seemed to cut his voice. "Take my freedom, and thank you for the care you have given me." Naruto hugged Gaara in one swift movement, ignoring the very pissed and jealous Sasuke who was trying to contain his temper in check.

"Thank you, thank you so much Gaara!" Naruto kissed Gaara on the cheek softly before stepping away. Gaara smiled softly; glad to see Naruto happy again. Sasuke pulled Naruto towards him hugging him from behind. Naruto just rolled his eyes at Sasuke's possessiveness, but leaned on him nonetheless.

Gaara turned around, "I have things to do, but don't forget Naruto, if you decide you don't want the jerk anymore, I'll take you back anytime." Gaara winked at Naruto before walking away. Sasuke scoffed. "Thanks for the offer but he is not going back!" Shouted Sasuke at Gaara.

"That's what you think." Gaara whispered, but Sasuke could hear him anyways. He was about to respond when Naruto turned around and sealed his lips with his.

"Shut up and kiss me you idiot, we can finally be together."

* * *

><p>Sakura leaned against the bark of the tree, a glass of blood gingerly on her palm, her icy eyes traced the beautiful garden. She had warned Sasuke things would get ugly. He wouldn't listen. Now she was going to have to take things a level up.<p>

"Sakura." Sakura turned towards the snake like guy.

"Orochimaru." She nodded her head, a little smile forming on her lips.

"It's done." Sakura chuckled.

"Let them have their fun for a while. When we make our move, they won't know what hit them." She licked her lips. "Oh what I would do to make Sasuke bow before me, his little lover will be the downfall of him."

* * *

><p>Kukukuku, any of you have any idea of what evil plan Sakura and Orochimaru have concocted? Want to take a guess? Well that is it for now! So how do you like this new chapter! God I feel so bad for Gaara, I'll give him some love xD Only if I could. Talking about Gaara, any idea of who I should pair him up with? I mean I would feel like a bitch if I just leave him all alone! Please give me ideas! I love you all, thank you for being so patient and I hoped you really liked this chapter! Feedback is greatly appreciated, but you already know that, how about I offer Sasunaru pictures to all of you who review? That is if I can get myself to give them away XD lol<p>

*Inner chio: "No! not my secret stash!"

Chio: "But I need reviews!"

*Inner Chio: "I said no, tell them to get their own."

Chio: Directs scolding gaze towards inner chio…

Well, I promise to deal with her, I love you all a lot! Chio out!


	7. Chapter 6: Bulletproof Love, is it?

Hello! I know we are already in the twenties…but that only means that the next update will be soon after this one XD How did Valentine's day go for you my readers? (I rather hear about yours than remember mine…it's depressing *hides in emo corner*) Am I destined to be forever alone? Anyone interested in taking me? Lolz! Jk Jk! Like always thank your for coming back for more! I attempted (keyword being attempted) to integrate a bit of comedy in this chapter, I'll be glad to know if it actually worked or if it is a total epic fail xD. I have to thank the few people that reviewed and favorited the last chapter, thank you so much for your support! You know it means a lot to me! Well on with the story :)

Rating: M (You know me people do I have to keep repeating this, I'm just such a hardcore yaoi fan I can't help it ^/^)

Disclaimer: You don't have to torture me like this, you know I don't own Naruto! (Masashi kishimoto does…until the day he dies kukukuku...)

* * *

><p>The Loving Dead<p>

Chapter 6:

Bulletproof love, is it?

As soon as Naruto's door slammed shut, so did Naruto's body against the door. He was being pressed by Sasuke's body, who was viciously attacking his lips and tearing at his clothes. Naruto was kissing back with passion but at the same time trying to stop Sasuke from stripping him right there.

"Sasuke-ah!" His shirt came off.

"Hn." Sasuke nipped along Naruto's neckline.

"Mmm." Naruto leaned his head on the door.

"Yes, mmmm." Answered Sasuke, as he pulled Naruto towards the bed.

"No! wait!" Naruto finally remembered why he was trying to stop Sasuke in the first place.

"You told me to shut up and kiss you." Sasuke grumbled as he pushed Naruto into the bed.

"Yes, I did."

"What's the problem then?" Spoke Sasuke without stopping his ministrations; he went down on Naruto's lips again.

"I told you to _kiss _me dear, not to _fuck _me senseless!" Naruto gasped as Sasuke looked at him.

"We can do both, same shit." His body now flush against Naruto's looking down at him lovingly, Naruto chuckled softly.

"When did your vocabulary turn so vulgar?"

"Naruto, now you have to shut up and kiss me." Naruto pulled Sasuke to him, as Sasuke's hands slid up his chest.

Just then.

The door opened.

"Naruto! Why in the world aren't you in the kitchen ye—" Haku stopped mid rant as he drank the scene before him. A raven beauty was on top of Naruto and Naruto was shirtless. The nerve! Not only was he rolling in bed with Gaara, he was seducing the guests! That cheap whore. Haku trembled in fury before he swirled around and ran through the hallways. The elders would hear about this.

"_Shit." _Naruto stood trying to find his shirt somewhere in the ground.

"Who was that?" Asked Sasuke clearly annoyed by the interruption, anyways why were guys always near his naruto?

"That was the guy that is going to bust my ass to the elders and get me killed." Sasuke frowned.

"What do you mean get you killed?" Naruto ran from the room

"Explain to you later, you go do what you came here to do."

"Naruto wait!" But it was too late Naruto was already out the door and after the longhaired guy. Just what he needed to see Naruto running after other guys…He seriously needed to fix that, had he always been this much of a jealous bitch?

He got out of the room, totally hating on destiny, because he was about to fuck his blonde, but karma did not think that it would be such a good idea no. Some strange guy had to pop in and ruin the mood. Where they in some kind of Soap Opera where he wouldn't get to do his blonde until the end after they went through hell and back? This world had to get real some time Sasuke was going to get his blonde out of there and then he was going to enjoy him nice and slow.

* * *

><p>Naruto grabbed Haku's hand. But Haku slapped his hand away.<p>

"Don't you dare touch me you filthy—"

"Ok! Enough! Haku damn it, I know you want to have Gaara all to yourself, you think I'm a whore" Like Naruto hadn't been insulted enough these last few days. "And that Gaara deserves something better, but let's get this straight, I never _ever _cheated on Gaara—"

"You expect me to believe that after what I just saw!"

"Damn it Haku! Look at my neck." Haku growled, Naruto wanted to show off he was tak—en…the marks were gone, Gaara's bite…

"You are not his anymore…" Haku whispered, he must be dreaming, how in the world…

"I asked him to let me go Haku, now your path is free it is up to you if you can win Gaara over though." Haku stared confusedly at Naruto. "But, I beg of you don't ruin me, stop hating me so much, I never intended to take Gaara away from you, see it this way he was never yours to begin with, but now he can be. You follow your path and I follow mine. God you got to learn how to stop being a hater." Naruto snapped, finally he had wanted to tell that to Haku for a long time. He had been bitching to Naruto all along for taking from him something he never actually had. Sasuke's presence had somehow freed him from that bond that leach that kept him from speaking up.

Yes, that's what Sasuke was to Naruto: Freedom, love, life. Real life.

Haku just stared blankly at Naruto.

"I will leave soon enough Haku, you could either let me be, or rat me out to the elders get me killed, and then get Gaara to hate you for the rest of your eternal life."

"I didn't know you could speak like that, you got some guts." Haku whispered, but just turned and left nonetheless. "Even if you are leaving, while you are here you have to do your job, so hurry up and get to the kitchen." With that Haku walked away. And Naruto headed to the kitchen. He had the slight impression that Haku liked him more now, or he was just going insane from all the pressure around him.

"What needs to be done?" Naruto asked. "Beds." Someone answered back at him. "The leaders are having a few disagreements, a few colonies have changed their ways, the vampire representatives might have to stay here longer." Somebody else around the kitchen complained.

"Seriously? I'm already dead tired, how long are they going to have us running around the mansion, damn I hate formalities." Naruto chuckled, "See! Pretty boy agrees!" The guy said as he pointed at Naruto.

"Sush now both of you, the walls can hear you'll get in trouble." Another servant who was leaving the kitchen hushed them. Naruto looked at his co-worker and they both chuckled as they headed to complete their tasks.

Naruto entered room after room and stood quietly outside Orochimaru's room, he could not possibly go in there…After standing out there like an idiot he decided he would just have to skip Orochimaru's room. He finished a few rooms, when he opened the door to the next room he almost bumped against the lady coming out of the room.

"Oh I am so sorry—"Naruto stared up at the pink haired girl, hadn't she been the one that exuded some kind of evil aura when she saw him at the ballroom last time. Naruto gave one more step back, this time more apprehensive this girl didn't like him, and she didn't even know him or so he believed, which meant he had to be careful around her.

"What are you doing here, look where you are going!" She looked down at naruto, and then a glint went through her eyes. "Useless servants." She whispered as she walked over to the room next to her and knocked. "Sasuke babe, hurry we are already late." She spoke, Naruto froze as he heard Sasuke's name. Who exactly was this girl? And why was she calling Sasuke 'babe' ?

"I heard you perfectly well the first time." Sasuke grumbled as he opened the door. Naruto quickly walked into Sakura's room before Sasuke could see him. The room was a mess, pillows scattered on the floor, the bed wildly undone, sheets crumpled. Naruto screwed his eyes shut, naked bodies, a raven and a pinkette rolling on the bed.

"No!" Naruto whispered lowly, talking to no one in particular, he's paranoid, yes that's exactly it. Just because the pinkette's room was besides Sasuke's and she was calling him 'babe' didn't mean Sasuke had something to do with her. Damn hadn't he told Sasuke the past didn't matter, yes the past does not matter? Naruto needed to stop being such a girl.

He kept repeating to himself that he could and should trust Sasuke no matter what as he kept picking up the pillows from the floor. She looked like a whore anyways Sasuke would not lower himself to her level. Naruto made up thousands of excuses. Until he finally convinced himself that Sasuke was his Sasuke and just as he hadn't touched Gaara since he realized Sasuke was alive.

He finished cleaning the room and kept it up until he was done with all or the guest rooms, by then he hoped the meetings would end soon. He went out to his favorite place: The garden, and sat on his favorite tree. This reminded him of the past, when Sasuke had to attend family galas and Naruto would have to wait hours for him, in that beautiful clearing. No matter how late, Sasuke would always go. And they would live in their little dream bubble for a few minutes before they had to go back to their cruel reality.

Now it would be different, there was no cruel reality, Naruto was free, and so was Sasuke, they were both powerful and immortal. They had to stay together, this time the story had to have a different ending. He screwed his eyes shut, they would make this work, he didn't have to be a servant anymore, and he didn't have to follow orders. Hopefully from now on he would be his own boss.

"Naruto." Naruto looked up at Haku and frowned. "What are you doing here?"

"The reason you separated from Gaara, is it Orochimaru? Like seriously…?" Naruto's eyes widened. His expression clearly read 'what the fuck'.

"What are you talking about?" Naruto stood clearly outraged. "So it isn't..." Haku muttered.

"Haku, what are you talking about?"

"There is a huge commotion going on in the meeting room, they say Orochimaru asked to take you with him after all of this was over. Gaara was clearly outraged, but then Orochimaru said that you two had already exchanged blood…" Naruto felt dizzy. No, this was not how it was supposed to go. A flashback of memories came back, Orochimaru hovering over him, stripping him, kissing him—that was it, the kiss! Naruto had bitten Orochimaru…and Gaara had asked him to spit it out, had he? He couldn't remember!

Naruto swayed in place, the elders would make him go with Orochimaru if he had Orochimaru's blood in his system! And he wasn't Gaara's anymore, so there was no excuse for Gaara to protect him anymore.

"Naruto!" Naruto looked to the side, a very flustered Sasuke stood there. Naruto reached towards Sasuke. "I didn't do anything wrong, Sasuke don't! Don't let me go with him." Sasuke hugged Naruto tenderly. "Is this what Gaara was talking about, he did something to you didn't he?" Fire ran through Sasuke's blood at the thought that that perverted bastard had touched Naruto. He turned towards Haku.

"Don't tell anyone you saw us." He spoke, Haku for some unknown reason just nodded and left the garden.

"What are we going to do?" Asked Naruto.

"Leave." Sasuke answered.

* * *

><p>I know you guys hate me…for some reason I can't stop putting mountains in this guy's path XD peace can't last for long with a writer like me…but you can't kill me for it because then you would have no ending :P Lol, well you guys know I totally love you, I hope you liked this new chapter :D. You also know how much I love reviews don you? *bats eyes* So you will totally leave wonderful reviews for me to get inspired and write the new chapter before this month is over right XD lol. Love you lots my readers, thank you for taking to time to read my story!<p>

Ja Ne

Chio out! 3


	8. Chapter 7: Runaway Love

Hello! Err…Yeah I know, I know its way past the first and I didn't update twice last month. Well guess what I had an avalance of club meetings, followed by the most horrible flu I've ever had in a long time (so much for getting the flu shot) Followed by me coming to San Diego to watch Asking Alexandria! –Kyaaaaaaaaa- God it-was-so-damn-amazing! *(I See Stars, Motionless in White, I tip my hat for you guys) Over all it was AweSoMe! I am in the hotel right now trying to finish this chapter up. My neurons are totally death, so yeah I apologize for taking so long again. I hope you understand that sometimes shit just happens :P Well on with the story there is a huge surprise that will make up for my lateness in here hope you enjoy!

**Rating: M** This fic is not for kiddies here, not for kiddies…but ratings never stopped me when I was young…go ahead and be delighted by my awesomess if you so desire then XD lolz jk jk. You have been warned! So no bitching about being traumatized by my story later on!

**Disclaimer:** The characters in this story do not belong to me (there I said it! Are you happy?) *Goes and cries in Emo corner. They belong to Masashi Kishimoto…*sniffs…I want them really badly though…

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7:<strong>

Runaway Love

Naruto's eyes widened "Are you insane! if they allow Orochimaru to take me that will be like stea—"

"Naruto, no!" You are not property! Especially not _his_! I will not let him have you."Naruto held on to Sasuke, "but they will punish you, there has got to be another way, they'll accuse you of thievery!"

"I don't give a damn!" Naruto tried to step away from Sasuke; He wanted him to know how serious this actually was. "But I do care! Damn Sasuke I can't afford to lose you again!" Sasuke pulled Naruto towards his body again.

"Neither can I, so don't ask me to let you go because I can't. And I am _sure _you don't want to go with him either." Sasuke lightly tipped Naruto's chin so that he could look him in the eyes "We don't need big Mansions or fancy celebrations; we have had enough of that. Let's run away you and I, we only need each other." Sasuke leaned his forehead against Naruto's, as Naruto circled his arms against Sasuke's neck.

"They might look for us, maybe for a while but not for too long. Why would they waste their energies in two young vampires? They will lose interest sooner or later."

"Sasuke I—"Sasuke looked Naruto in the eye; "I'll ask you one more time, runaway with me." A look of determination settled in Naruto's eyes. He would say yes, this time they wouldn't give up.

"Ok, let's do this." Spoke Naruto, Sasuke pulled Naruto in for a kiss "Damn I love you so much." Naruto gasped for air, as Sasuke's hands tightened around him. "I know."

They both gave a step back as they looked at each other "ok, I'll take care of the guards, you need to go and get provisions, we need blood, and we need to leave and _now,_ I'll wait for you at the exit in the back." Naruto nodded, and in a flash both of them were gone.

* * *

><p>Naruto then headed off to find a thermal bag that was big but easy to carry. One of those Mary Popping magical bags would come in handy at a time like this. After he found one of those bags you can cross around your shoulder, he headed for the kitchen. Thankfully it was empty; he opened the fridge and grabbed the frozen blood. If they were going to be on the move they couldn't risk the blood. Naruto didn't know when they would be able to get their hands on more blood. He heard footsteps, finished filling the bag and left the kitchen. The moment he reached the back exit he spotted Sasuke he was holding two long dark capes, two vampires lay knocked down on the floor.<p>

Naruto raised an eyebrow. Sasuke rolled his eyes "They are not dead ok." Naruto shrugged as he got the cape on and so did Sasuke. "How far away is the nearest city?" Asked Sasuke. "About an hour by car," But they had no cars…" Fine about fifteen minutes if we run," Sasuke calculated.

Naruto stared at Sasuke, his beautiful skin shone with the moonlight. Sasuke turned to look at Naruto and then offered his hand. "Let's go." A Sasuke trade smirk plastered on his face, Naruto's hand clasped Sasuke's and they took off.

* * *

><p>Gaara's hands hit the table, a loud banging noise silencing the whispers and discussions around the room. "Enough! I don't care what nonsense he has fed you with!" He exclaimed as he pointed at Orochimaru, "But Naruto is <em>not <em>leaving with him!" Gaara pointed at Orochimaru, who was pretending to be 'cool' he just hoped he might not get Gaara to rip his head off. One of the elders spoke calmly.

"Naruto is not yours Gaara, you can't stop him from going, and he knew what exchanging blood meant." Gaara's hands turned into fists Naruto hadn't known what he was doing, but if he told them that then they would know Naruto had 'betrayed' him. Fuck.

"He is my personal servant; he has no ties to Orochimaru." Gaara gritted out, meanwhile Sakura was silently smirking from her chair. So the show was on, and she was about to get little blonde out of the picture, he would suffer and decay under Orochimaru's games.

"Naruto came to me Gaara. He wants to be with me." Gaara's deadly eyes fell upon Orochimaru. Haku had come in bringing a tray of cups filled with blood, "Why don't we ask him then." Gaara gritted out. "Haku bring Naruto here, now." Haku nodded and left.

Gaara finally grabbed a cup of blood as they waited Sakura was inwardly planning things out, would they actually take into account what Naruto had to say? There was no way out for him it was either he had cheated Gaara or he wanted to leave with Orochimaru. Anyways Gaara would have to admit that he had been bonded to Naruto and his actions would be considered treason.

Haku came back, his eyes were downcast. "Where is the boy?" asked one of the elders.

"He's gone, I can't find him." Haku answered, Gaara's cup shattered in the floor as he gave Haku his full attention his eyes filled with shock. "What do you mean you can't find him!" Orochimaru stood outraged. Meanwhile Sakura's eyes wavered as realization hit her, _no_! She stood and looked Haku in the eye. "Go find Sasuke." She bit out, her voice filled with rage. Haku stayed quiet, as everyone's eyes fell on him.

"What are you waiting for!" She snapped. Haku finally looked up at her. "I'm sorry Miss, Sasuke is not here either." Sakuras eyes turned red for a moment. "What?" Haku waivered.

"I'm sorry, but Naruto and Sasuke are nowhere to be found." Sakura's body fell on the chair, they left how had they known what was coming? Who had told them. Sasuke left her…

Gaara was just as shocked, but glad that Naruto had left at the same time, as much as it hurt. Gaara could not win this fight without revealing Naruto's betrayal he screwed his eyes shut, trying not to think about the fact that he could not see him again, and hoping that the elders would not go after them.

"Find them." Orochimaru whispered, his voice filled with rage how could the boy run away from him. He did not give a damn about the means; he would have what he had wanted for so long. He turned towards the elders.

" The boy was meant to be mine, Sasuke took him without this matter being settled, further more the boy left without your permission he is defying your authority." Sakura's eyes met Orochimaru's.

"Don't try to place this on Sasuke either, we can all see, by the obvious involvement of the little bitch with your dearest leader that he just takes advantage of his higher ups in order to do whatever he pleases, now he has convinced my Sasuke to leave with him. I want you to make him pay for his insubordination." Sakura's eyes filled with tears. "He's taken away something of mine, please, _please _make him pay, bring my Sasuke back." The elder's eyes fell upon Sakura and Orochimaru. Then upon Gaara.

"Where you involved with the boy like the gossip all around the house implies?" Gaara's eyes hardened.

"That's not how things—"

"Just answer the question Gaara!" One of the elders snapped.

"Yes, I was involved with him." Growls were heard around the room.

"With a servant! And you were so infatuated with him you are not even seeking revenge for his numerous betrayals!"

"You have no right to judge him, or me for that matter. It's my personal life and it didn't affect the clan at all." The elders stood fuming with anger "Well it is now! Haku!"

Haku who had been standing silently to one side of the room stepped up. "Yes?" The elders looked over the room. "Go inform the S.U that their services are needed. Bring Sasuke and Naruto before us." Gaara was about to speak, but one of the elders stopped him.

"You will have no say in this Gaara! This is our problem now and either you like it or not that boy will pay; he cannot defy our authority like that." With that everyone filed out of the room, a very angry Gaara was left behind. Sakura and Orochimaru both left the room with a smirk on their lips. Haku sighted, this time he just wanted Naruto to leave so that things could go back to the way they were before, but apparently Naruto would have to be eradicated. Not because Haku desired that for him, it was just his luck that both Lady Sakura and Orochimaru had something against him. It made him feel a bit guilty about the way he had treated the boy all along.

* * *

><p>Naruto felt the adrenaline through his blood, if that was even possible. His hand intertwined with Sasuke's, as they both ran, ran away from the place Naruto known as his home for so many years. They were fugitives now; it seemed to him that this would be the kind of thing one would see in a movie.<p>

Both of them reached the city, Sasuke stopped and turned towards Naruto and pulled him in for a kiss. The kind of skin hunger flowing around them was almost suffocating. They would have to wait though.

"Take the cape off," Sasuke told Naruto, as he took off his own and handed it to Naruto to place in their bag. Sasuke took out two sweaters out of his own bag, and turned to Naruto "Two men in capes would look too suspicious in a city, but this on with the hoodie on, the cameras around the city must not catch our faces." Naruto nodded and did as told.

He walked with Sasuke to one of those one night hotel. He flushed a bit at the thought of what the hotel was used for. Sasuke took out some money and paid then they both headed to their room. Yes, single. Naruto screwed his shut this wasn't the time to be thinking about that! As soon as we entered the room he placed the blood on the mini fridge. Took out one bag to drink some before going to bed, Sasuke was making sure that the curtains would hold and that no light would filter through them. They still had an hour or two before sunrise. Finally that done he turned towards his Naruto who was drinking from a blood bag, from a straw…Sasuke couldn't help but chuckle. Naruto's eyes met his.

"You look so cute." He walked towards Naruto and kissed him, tasting the blood Naruto had been drinking. He sucked on Naruto's lips and Naruto let out a small moan as he clung to Sasuke, kissing back with desperation, more. He wanted more. Sasuke grabbed the bag from Naruto's hands and drank from it, then kissed Naruto again in order to share the blood. Once the bag by the time the bag of blood was gone Sasuke was pushing Naruto against the bed and was climbing on top of him.

Naruto felt his desire through his blood; he knew that they were going too fast. They had waited too long though. Sasuke slid Naruto's shirt off and his own, he needed to feel Naruto in every single way possible. He wanted to posses him so badly. He nipped at Naruto's neck said boy shuddered at the feeling of Sasuke's fangs on his neck. God he wanted Sasuke to bite him, but Sasuke didn't, instead he trailed kisses all over Naruto's torso before biting softly on his nipples. Naruto threw his head back as he grinded his erection against Sasuke's.

"Pant's off," Sasuke growled as he stood and took his own off together with his underwear allowing his proud member to stand freely. Naruto stared, quite turned on by the sight of his lover, Sasuke was every bit the perfect man he remembered. He stood from the bed took off his pants and headed for Sasuke kissing him with every bit as much urgency as Sasuke kissed back.

Without a warning Naruto kissed and nipped his way down until he was kneeling staring at Sasuke's member. Sasuke flushed and despite his desire was about to stop Naruto. "You don't have to—" Naruto smiled at Sasuke as he swallowed Sasuke's member. Sasuke's hands dove into Naruto's blonde hair pulling at it, softly. He moaned low and harsh as Naruto's head moved up and down. He stopped once in a while in order to nip and suck at it softly. Sasuke was losing it. The moment Naruto scraped his teeth softly against Sasuke's cock Sasuke almost went undone.

"Fuck, _Naruto!_" Sasuke pulled Naruto up and threw him gently on the bed, Sasuke's body was on top of Naruto's , his hand pumping Naruto's member , his lips sucking on Naruto's nipple as Naruto writhed underneath the ministrations. Somehow he managed to get his hand in between their flushed bodies in order to help Sasuke with his erection.

"God Sasuke feels so damn good." He whispered wantonly. Sasuke placed three fingers in Naruto's mouth and Naruto licked each one with care, driving Sasuke insane by the way his lips moved around those fingers remembering how that mouth had felt around his cock. He had to bite his lip in order to prevent himself from coming. He took his fingers out of Naruto's mouth in order to place a kiss on Naruto's lips. At the same time he managed to introduce the first finger through Naruto's entrance. Naruto moaned into the kiss, as he felt the brunt of his ass stretching but at the same time he knew who was doing this to him and that only served to fire his libido.

"Ah!" He took a breath as Sasuke looked him over. "You ok?" His hoarse voice whispered. Naruto knew Sasuke wanted to enter; Naruto wanted him to enter desperately. "Hurry, please I need you." Naruto whispered wantonly.

Sasuke pushed the second finger in and stretched his partner as much as he desired to be inside his Naruto again he didn't wanted to hurt him either they healed fast or not, he wanted to cherish Naruto. He nipped at Naruto's neck scraping his teeth against the tender skin, Naruto shivered.

"Fuck, please, just enter me!" Sasuke was immersing Naruto in pleasure. Naruto could feel every caress. Sasuke introduced the third finger and moaned at the tightness inside of Naruto. Neither of them could take it anymore.

"Now, please I'm good." Naruto almost cried. Sasuke took his fingers out and Naruto cried at the loss. He sat looking at Naruto, who spread himself for Sasuke to position himself. "You won't regret this will you?" Sasuke asked, his voice wavering, Naruto pulled Sasuke in for a kiss, which caused his member to enter Naruto slightly both of them moaned.

"Sasuke-Ah, I rather do this now, that way if they catch us tomorrow and we die. I'll die happy." Sasuke growled as he pushed the rest of his member inside of Naruto. Sasuke moaned and Naruto threw his head back, "No, we won't die tomorrow; I'll kill them before they touch you."

Sasuke kept thrusting into Naruto, slow then fast, alternating, as he abused Naruto's prostate. Naruto cried out from the pleasure. "Yes! Please, please, I want more." Naruto was moaning like crazy and Sasuke was trying very hard not to come. His Naruto, his Naruto.

He buried his head in the crook of Naruto's neck as he managed to sit down, and made Naruto ride him, clinging to one another. Naruto could feel the scrape of Sasuke's teeth against his soft skin. It burned him with desire.

"Do it, please—"Sasuke trusted in harder. "_fuck, bite me._" So Sasuke did. Sasuke's teeth pierced Naruto's skin as he drank from him. Naruto threw his head back. Yes, that's what he wanted, he felt so good, he could feel his blood burning. "Mine," Sasuke growled. "_Mine." _ Naruto moaned as he himself bit Sasuke's neck, he was Sasuke's, and Sasuke was his. He could feel their blood mixing, their love strengthening, he could feel all of Sasuke. They were _one._ Naruto cried out as he came, followed by Sasuke. Both of them fell on the bed.

Sasuke looked dreamily at Naruto, his hand trailed over the dark marks that had stayed on Naruto's neck. Naruto smiled as he saw the dark marks on Sasuke's neck. Finally, they were together in all the ways possible. A tear slipped through Naruto's cheek. Sasuke wiped it away. "I love you." Naruto whispered as his eyes closed. Sasuke pulled him closer, so that their bodies were touching completely. Sasuke smelled Naruto's hair as he hugged him tightly.

"I love you, Naruto. I've been waiting for you all along."

Naruto sighted heavily. "Everyone has always considered our love to be a sin."

Sasuke looked Naruto in the eye, "People commit sins in order to survive." He caressed Naruto's cheek softly. "People also love each other in order to survive." Naruto smiled softly at Sasuke. As he leaned in to kiss him, he felt so complete.

They were in a one night cheap hotel, running away from their once allies, probably waiting to be hunted. But for some reason at that moment everything just felt…

Perfect.

* * *

><p>The end for now! At least I left it at something sweet this time right? XD you can't call me evil…for now…please don't kill me in the future XD Lolz so you people liked that lemon up there? God it was hard to write it, I was in a car, with underage people, afraid they would look over at my laptop lolz I am such a bad influence . Please do comment a lot, I need this feedback in order to feel both loved and that somebody out there is reading this and that there is a reason for me to be up at three in the morning right now finishing this! I love you all, I am so tired after the concert though ^.^ I need to rest, I really hoped you enjoyed this please do comment love you lots! -kyaaaaaaaa I see stars and AA! xd- cant get over it...<p>

Ja Ne

Chio out 3


	9. Chapter 8: Ghosts from the Past

Again…A late update…What can I say? I am one troublesome writer…He he he…Ok, no. I know I am a bad and evil person, but you all still love me because I am an excellent writer…right? You keep coming back after all. Wahhh! Please don't leave me T.T I live the life of a teenager; you should understand how that feels. It's hard as hell, not that I am complaining. Well yes I'm complaining but that is not the point. The point here is that I am a horrible author and I keep delaying my updates…At least I update right u.u. But since I try to evade my guiltiness I shall put this on you too! My dearest and most beloved readers, why is it so hard for you to leave me a _review? _ T.T you know I feed off reviews right? You know I find the time I spend writing this well worth it when you review right? Then why won't you do it! This is excluding those who do review of course I heart you :)

Now this is what we are going to do. And we shall all be happy. I still have two more days of vacations. (Really sometimes I wish the U.S. would copy Mexico in certain things…well not things but one thing…How come my brother gets two damn weeks of spring break and I get one T.T and with homework!) Anyways that is not the point here _again _sorry I seem to be distracted -.- The point was. In orer for me to get awesome reviews, I shall make a deal with you guys. If I get ten reviews the day after the tenth review is posted I shall update the next chapter :D How does that sound? (You can always give me more than ten reviews XD don't feel limited!) Lol, but that is a promise I am ahead since I decided to sit down and get things going with this story, so I can follow through with that promise XD.

**Disclaimer:** No, they do not belong to me *grumbles* they belong to Masashi Kishimoto. Sasuke owns Naruto's butt though and I own Karin's team mates u.u his names are Kai, and Tao…are those names familiar? Who can tell me where I took them from XD? Anyways on with the story.

**Rating:** M (You have read this far and been blinded by my awesomeness so in case you did not notice the bits that were highly inappropriate for underage readers I shall repeat to you…this is for grownups…unless you want to be here. Welcome :D and no bashing please.

* * *

><p>The Loving Dead<p>

Chapter 8:

Ghosts from the Past

The dark room was lit only by the dim light in the center, illuminating the metal table that had something akin to blood stuck to its sides. The eerie scene did not scare the two figures that were leaning on that same table though. Both cloaked and waiting patiently, the silence in the room was deafening until one of the figures broke it.

"Why have we been called, again?" The boy's voice lacked any kind of emotion.

"Don't know." The girl answered. She sounded quite annoyed to have been interrupted from whatever activities she had been immersing herself in.

"You have been called because of two naughty vampires." Answered a man that had arrived at the door, the man looked around and frowned, "Where is Kai?"

"He was—busy. He'll be here soon." Answered the girl as she inspected her nails, she seemed to be content with her nails and looked up at the man. "So what's this about? It's been a while since they called us, Gaara doesn't forgive mistakes easily." She made a face, when Gaara's name left her lips.

"Gaara didn't call you, the elders did. But they called you because I asked them to." The man descended the stairs and the white light fell upon his snake like features.

"No one would be better for this job than your team, Karin." The girl smiled sweetly, or attempted to as she looked at the man.

"If it's you sending us, I expect no less." She pushed her hoodie back, and looked straight into the man's eyes.

"So, lord Orochimaru. Who do we have the pleasure to hunt down?"

* * *

><p>Gaara paced from one side of the room to the other, how dare them tell him he could not interfere. They were thinking too little of him if they though he would just let them get to Naruto without a fight.<p>

"I know what you are thinking, he's not yours anymore." Gaara turned startled. Haku was standing by the door, his eyes were cast down.

"I don't remember allowing you into my room." Gaara answered coldly.

"Naruto and Sasuke will figure this out; it's not your problem anymore," Gaara was about to retort but Haku spoke before he could. "Think carefully Gaara, they have their own plan, if you interfere you might make things worse. I know this is hard for you but for once you should just—let things work the way they will." Gaara felt a rush of emotions wash through him. He was useless to Naruto now. There was nothing he could do.

"I have to try something." Haku walked into the room, he felt a rush of bravery and decided to act on it before it left him. He touched Gaara's hand softly; carefully afraid the man would bolt. "No, you don't have to 'try something' you have to hope they will find a way out, and that you will find happiness too, because you deserve it." Gaara closed his eyes.

"They are sending Karin, she will have a field trip with both Sasuke and Naruto. It would be too unfair to make them go through the same thing all over again." Gaara whispered softly.

"If they need your help they will let you know." Haku moved to face Gaara. "They have to fight their own monsters, I think it's time you start fighting your own too." Haku whispered softly before turning around and leaving the room.

* * *

><p>Naruto rested his face on the palm of his hand; he stared up at his lover. Sasuke's face was calm for once he didn't look harsh, or snottish. Yes even if Sasuke denied it he was the living image of a rich and very conceited kid. Naruto knew they had to leave he knew that the clock was ticking. He didn't want that moment to end though. He didn't want to wake Sasuke and run. Or even see the outside world. Everything right now felt just. Good.<p>

He was afraid of facing reality, the jitters in his belly told him that this would be one of those moments he would have to remember and embrace. His eyes trailed through Sasuke's face and fell on the fang marks on Sasuke's neck. He smiled at them. His hand reached for his own marks. He could feel Sasuke's peace at the moment. It felt amazing, everything Sasuke felt, he would feel.

"Do you make a habit of staring at people while they sleep?" Asked Sasuke his eyes still closed. Naruto chuckled as he laid his head on Sasuke's chest, his fingers trailing softly over Sasuke's ribs.

"I only do it with you, you should feel honored." Sasuke gave a low chuckle.

"Privileged, actually." Naruto smiled to himself as Sasuke kissed the top of his head, and then sighted. Naruto sat up almost reading Sasuke's thoughts.

"We have to leave. Or at least change locations." Sasuke mumbled. He regretted breaking the comfortable peace.

Naruto stood from the bed reluctantly and looked around the room for his clothes that had been heatedly discarded the night before. He blushed at the memory. He bent down to pick up his boxers, and smirked to himself.

"Sasuke we are running away from narcissistic vampires, I doubt it's time to stare at my butt." Sasuke scoffed.

"Then stop shaking your beautiful and very tempting butt right in front of my eyes. It's hard enough not to push you against a wall when you're wearing clothes. Imagine my resistance. I haven't tackled you yet, I praise myself." Naruto laughed, Sasuke smiled. He loved it when Naruto laughed. He had to admit though, the urge to push Naruto into the wall and fuck him raw was not leaving him any time soon, so he suppressed his lust and stood to find his own clothes. Now was not the time.

Minutes later, they were ready to leave the hotel. Naruto looked at Sasuke. "Where to now?"

"We need to find an abandoned farm, or something along the highway, they will look for us in the city." Naruto nodded. They both placed the hoodies over their faces and left the room, soon enough they were running through the forest that covered the high way. They had to gain ground, their little honeymoon had wasted them precious time. Neither of them regretted it though. They ran side by side, after a few hours they found an abandoned stable, but it was extremely run down, it wouldn't protect them from the sun light so they kept looking for a decent place. Naruto staggered after a while, Sasuke stopped concerned.

"Are you ok?" He asked, his hands grabbed Naruto by the waist. "Sorry, just not used to running a lot." Sasuke gave half a smile, half a grimace at that.

"Gaara had you quite pampered." Naruto pouted. "No, I just don't feed as much, it weakens me really fast, for your information I'm pretty good at fighting." Sasuke chuckled and reached into the bag that lay on Naruto's side.

"If feeding is the problem then just drink a bag." Naruto shook his head. "This have got to last. We don't know how long before we can go to a blood bank and ask for some more, and I am _not _biting anyone." Naruto made a face at that. He hated it at the beginning, before blood banks existed he had to bite others, he felt like he totally invaded their personal and they invaded his own.

"Naruto we can't travel if you get weak."

"There are other ways, to get blood now a days, I can hold on for a bit more." Naruto smiled at Sasuke. Who frowned, Naruto had always been the sensitive type. Guess Naruto wouldn't drink until they found somewhere to stay.

"Ok, then let's get moving before you collapse on me." Naruto nodded and they took off again.

* * *

><p>"Sasuke has not touched his bank account, he hasn't paid with credit card either. Blood banks have not released any blood to anyone either. They are not staying in the city. Or in any city for that matter." Karin looked up at Kai's green eyes. He was glad they were not in the city.<p>

"We will have to hunt down in the woods then." Karin said thoughtfully. She was quite surprised that of all people, she had been sent to retrieve Sasuke Uchiha and Naruto Uzumaki. They boys she and her companions had almost killed years back.

They were satisfied after a while and did not drain the bodies; she would never have thought that Gaara would save the blonde. The blonde described what happened to Gaara and the red-haired boy had recognized her. He was mad at her for abusing her authority. At the time he thought they were in enough trouble because they had the colonies all stirred up. She remembered her words. "We need not raise more suspicion towards ourselves, what you did was highly corrosive towards our clan…" ewww, the man was such a good guy. They had the power why not use it?

She was currently in a good mood though, she had been given the task to bring those two back, and once they were back in Hanabi territory they would be sentenced to dead. This time she would make sure to follow through and finish what she started. Destiny had given her a second chance and she was not going to waste it. The two boys and Karin set for the forest.

Naruto and Sasuke could run but not hide.

Orochimaru's body hit the wall, the pinkette held him by the neck. "How dare you!" Orochimaru snarled. "Don't sweat it princess, your dearest boy will not be injured."

"Don't play games with me Orochimaru, we had a deal and you broke it, you involved Sasuke in your accusations! He is not to be harmed you hear me!" Orochimaru made a face as he untangled Sakura's hands from his throat.

"You made sure to turn it around so that it would only affect Naruto what are you complaining about?"

"I'm complaining because I helped you! Then you go and stab me in the back."

"Sasuke is not someone whom you would like to cross." Sakura spat. Orochimaru laughed. "Saying it from experience?" Sakura grew red on the face.

"You better not involve my man in your businesses again. I need the blonde out of my way and I am willing to take Sasuke with me and out of yours. But if something happens to him it's me you will have to confront." Both stared into each other's eyes and Orochimaru just walked past Sakura. "First let the SP get them afterwards we will fix an arrangement."

* * *

><p>Naruto sat in the basement of an old warehouse that had been abandoned in the woods. By the time they had found it the light was hitting the sky. They had been lucky. They won quite some ground. He felt exhausted though.<p>

Sasuke sat beside him and reached for a blood bag, he drained it in no time. Naruto had grabbed his own, enjoying the feel of the blood in his mouth. He was famished. He leaned into Sasuke.

"How long do you think we will have to keep doing this?" Sasuke Kissed Naruto in the cheek.

"I don't know."

"Who do you think they sent after us?"

"Does it matter?" Sasuke's finger ran through Naruto's blonde hair. "I never thought I would be able to hold you like this again." Naruto felt sadness over come him.

"Me either. I thought I would spend an eternity following after your ghost."

"The girl that killed us told me that love was dead."

"I don't agree, I say that love lasts forever." Sasuke smiled at that. Judging by the fact that he hadn't been able to forget Naruto for so long he would have to agree. Naruto leaned his head against Sasuke's shoulder, he had moved so that he was in-betweeen Sasuke's legs.

"We are living forever so it better be true. I'm not letting you go any time soon." Naruto's sky blue eyes looked up at Sasuke.

"Your forever is all that I need." Naruto whispered sleepily as his eyes closed. Sasuke felt a hot rush pass through him. Cheesy as it was, Naruto's forever was everything he needed too.

* * *

><p>Kyaaa, I love Sasunaru sweetness ^^ Don't you absolutely dig it too? Sasuke said it, it may be cheesy but it's totally true u.u. What do you think my dearest readers? Please, pretty please review for me? *makes puppy dog eyes* Oh since I am feeling extremely generous for no apparent reason (lies I ate mango…all hail the sweetness of it Xp) anyways, I will grant a writing request to whomever tells me where I took the "say love last forever" and the "your forever is all that I need" from *smirks* good luck ;) I love you all and I hope you had a good spring break. My faithfull reader's thank you for dealing with me and my delays XP I apologize for that again too!

Ja Ne

Chio out. 3


	10. Chapter 9: Forever ends Today

…I won't make thousands of excuses, I am sorry for disappearing like that. I was not able to write due to personal reasons. Things happened before the school year ended and I just couldn't do it. I will forever be thankful for those who were willing to wait for me to get over my own issues so that I could write again. I truly hope that you will like this chapter I have put a lot into it, and re-written it more times than I can remember.

n.n Dancieswithrainbows! P.M me! You got the right song! And therefore win last chapters contest ^.^I will grant you a one-shot, just make sure it's something I can write~! As for the guest who guessed it right too, if you can get in contact with me, I will write one for you too!

Rating: M This is yaoi guyxguy, and it includes certain scenes that are not 'appropriate' for minors, won't stop anyone who wants to read though ;)

Disclaimer: The characters do not belong to me they belong to Masashi Kishimoto, sadly…anyone has an idea of what we could do about it?

* * *

><p>The Loving Dead<p>

Chapter 9:

Forever ends today

Karin stared at the map on the wall. Two months, _two months_. What were they doing to hide, how come she couldn't find them! She hit the table in the middle of the room.

"Where the hell are they hiding! How can they even hide?" Kai who was sitting on one side of the room looked up.

"They are sneaky."

"They are making us look like idiots; we are a special force how come we can't find them!"

"I heard Sasuke was quite the guy, he knows what he is doing." Tao sat across the table staring at Karin; he stared at her calmly telling her to calm down. It was true though, they couldn't be perfect, Naruto had barely stepped out of Hanabi, and Sasuke was just one vampire. Where they receiving help from someone else?

"Their credit cards have not been used, blood banks have not been neared, cities all around Hanabi no one questioned had seen them and there were no cases of bitten people either. What the hell are they living off of?"

Tao and Kai looked at each other, Karin was right, they had to feed, but they were leaving no traces of attacks. Orochimaru just wouldn't stop bugging them either. Their reputation was on the line, they had to find them.

"Is it possible that they just keep moving further and further away?" Karin asked. Then Kais face shot up.

"What if that is the thing?" Karin turned "What do you mean?" Kai laughed, "What if they are not moving further away but staying on the same place hoping we will expand the search to outside perimeter. That way we wouldn't find them."

Karin looked dumbstruck; it was right in front of their eyes how could they have missed it for so long! The finally had their break through.

"It's decided them, tomorrow night we will look on the surrounding areas again." Karin smirked, now she was going to get them.

* * *

><p>"We are almost out of blood again." Naruto stood on one side of the empty and very run-down warehouse. "Can we risk going down to the city?"<p>

Sasuke was sitting down on the floor, he was massaging his eyes with the palms of his hands, "I'm not sure they have been looking for us non-stop, I think it's time for us to move out, they will eventually find out what we are doing, maybe it's safer to go out to a city far away since they will start looking back to the closer cities."

Naruto walked to where Sasuke was and kneeled in front of him. Sasuke looked up, Naruto kissed him softly "Don't get too stressed, we'll be alright."

"I can give you something better than just a warehouse, I'm actually wondering if we weren't rash." Naruto made a face "Don't you dare regret this Sasuke, I'm not a little kid. I can take this!"

"Naruto we can barely take blood out of black market, I bet you are starving, I don't want you to suffer."

Naruto sat in between Sasuke's legs and leaned his head down on his shoulder. "We knew this was going to be hard, I am not unhappy it's actually the opposite. I love being with you, we walk around during the night, we caught up on what's been going on in our life's I'm ok Sasuke. You said we didn't need anything else."

Sasuke's hands tightened around Naruto's waist. "I dragged you out and condemned you to an eternal life without contact with others of your kind."

"No, they won't be mad forever Sasuke, and I have lived enough without you. I am not dissatisfied; please understand that you didn't force me to do anything. Or is it that you are unhappy about the situation."

Sasuke flinched, "No, I am not." He exhaled. "I don't want you to hate me." Naruto chuckled. "I don't think I can."

"You should drink up the rest of the blood, we move out tomorrow night." Naruto turned to face Sasuke and kissed him. Sasuke leaned into the kiss.

"Sasuke I'm not an idiot, you have been cutting off on your share so that I could drink more, drink your share for once Sasuke or the one passing out is going to be you."

"I am fine."

"I know that being condescending makes you feel better but it makes me feel like a jerk." Sasuke kissed Naruto.

"You're the weakling here not me." Naruto hit Sasuke playfully, moved to the container were they carried their blood and grabbed a bag. "Maybe I should feed you, would you like that better?" Naruto moved sensuously towards Sasuke. He kneeled in front of Sasuke and bit the bag, blood some of the blood ran down Naruto's neck, Sasuke's eyes traveled hungrily through the skin.

Naruto leaned down, and joined his lips with Sasuke, Sasuke licked at the blood in Naruto's mouth, and then his tongue traveled over Naruto's neck.

"Mmmm-"Naruto moaned, Sasuke growled his fangs scraped Naruto's delicate skin, "It's ok, just bite me." Naruto's voice ghosted over Sasuke's ear, he knew Sasuke had been holding back on the blood, he couldn't allow Sasuke to starve, so he should recur to using other ways to get Sasuke to feed.

"I can't bite you right now—"Naruto kissed Sasuke again, "I promise to drink the rest of the blood if you bite me." Naruto's blood would give Sasuke more energy than the one in the bags; it would be better that way.

"Naruto…" Sasuke whispered, his fangs piercing into Naruto's skin, Naruto flinched a bit before leaning in into Sasuke. They were going to be fine.

Everything was going to be fine.

* * *

><p>Naruto and Sasuke decided to leave the warehouse the next night; it would be much too dangerous to stay. Whoever was sent after them probably had already figured out that they had stayed on the inside perimeter.<p>

Both of them had been cutting on the blood portion too much they were growing weak if they were to be attacked it would mean lots of trouble for them.

"Where are we heading to?" Naruto asked as he ran after Sasuke.

"Back down to my territory, I have a residency Sakura doesn't know about; I have blood stocked, together with anything else we might need." Naruto looked after Sasuke.

"You had a lot of things hidden from Sakura…"

"She isn't exactly my most favorite vampire either you know. I was always ready to leave that stupid mansion in case I grew too bored with it." Naruto thought about it, even if things weren't exactly the best back Hanabi, he still thought of it as a home. It was different for Sasuke; Sasuke never thought of Sekai as a home, Naruto's pace slowed down a bit. He must have been so lonely; Sasuke had spent so many years living, without really well…wanting to live.

"Naruto?" Naruto looked up to realize they had completely halted, or that he had completely halted and Sasuke was throwing him a worried glance.

"Sorry love, my thoughts kind of drifted off." Sasuke gave a few steps towards Naruto.

"Were we going too fast? Bear with it for a little while ok, we are almost there." Naruto nodded his head.

"Its ok don't worry, you know I just started daydreaming out of nowhere." Naruto started to run again but stopped almost as soon as he started and looked at Sasuke.

"Errr-I don't really know the way." Sasuke shook his head, clearly amused, and started running again, Naruto trailing behind him.

"Anyways why didn't we go to your hideout since the beginning?" Sasuke gave Naruto the 'duhh' look.

"Because there would be more guards around Sekai to check if I was coming anywhere near my territory, don't forget they are looking for us, of course they would strengthen security to see if we came near the area."

"Oh… My bad." Naruto poked his tongue out at Sasuke "Smartass" he whispered, in response Sasuke chuckled,

"You were always bad with strategies."

"You were always good at making me look lame." Naruto retorted.

"But of course I wouldn't want the ladies looking at you,"

"You are a devil" Naruto laughed.

"Close to one I guess." Sasuke smirked, but soon after Sasuke's head shot up and Naruto halted.

"Something is wrong…" Naruto whispered.

"Vampires…" Sasuke growled, they had to think fast they were being tracked. "What can we do?" Naruto whispered.

"We are out in the open if we felt them they felt us—they know we are here," Sasuke spoke as Naruto looked at the ground.

"So either we face them or we run…and with our energies…" Sasuke sighted, and grabbed Naruto's hand.

"We run princess." Both of them set off.

* * *

><p>"Karin!" Tao yelled.<p>

"God damn it they felt us!" Karin exclaimed as she started running faster.

"They are running—and they are fast!" Kai growled they had been so _close_.

"How can they be this fast? Have they actually been feeding well? It's impossible, were have they been getting the blood from?" Tao spoke.

"Either that or their will is stronger than what we think." Kai told both his teammates, which created tension around the group.

"Get going we can't let them get away!" Karin screamed, and the three vampires set after their prey, they had finally found them, this time they wouldn't get off easy. Karin would make sure of it.

"They are getting further away!" Tao growled.

"Oh no they won't get away! when the sun comes up they got to have a place to stay, well catch up to them there."

"If they keep up heading this way they will end up in Sekai's territory." Tao spoke.

"Fine so we just need to reach Sekai Mansion, and look at the surrounding area tomorrow night." Karin almost squealed at the prospect of catching the problematic vampires.

The three of them stopped running.

"In that case we should make them believe they lost us, after all we know where to start looking for next." Kai spoke softly. Karin smiled very pleased with herself, "We got them this time."

The three vampires arrived at Sekai Mansion soon enough, they were greeted by the vampires in the mansion and given a room. They alerted the guards about Sasuke and Naruto being near too. By the next night there would be guards posted at every corner of the Sekai territory. There was no way out for the young vampires.

* * *

><p>Sasuke opened the door to the small house, and rushed Naruto inside.<p>

"They stopped following halfway through? Why?" Naruto asked, as he looked around the small house.

As they entered the first thing he saw was the kitchen, furnished with white and black boards, cabinets and a Freezer. There was a small living room and another door that would probably lead to a bedroom.

"This can't be good…" Sasuke whispered, feeling that they there was no way out of getting caught.

"Those that mean they caught us? They know where we are." Naruto sat down in the black couch, and looked up at his lover. Sasuke's face seemed ever so conflicted. Naruto knew that he was blaming himself.

"Are you hungry?" Sasuke asked, trying to mask his worry.

"I am." Naruto answered silently. Sasuke headed to the freezer and opened it, it was filled with blood, he handed a bag to Naruto, who in turn looked up at his lover trying to decipher what other emotions and thoughts were going through his mind.

"We are going to be fine Naruto." Naruto smiled sweetly at Sasuke, "I know. I trust you," But Naruto doubted the 'everything was going to be ok part. They couldn't probably run away from this one.

He sipped slowly from his blood bag, what were they going to do? What was he going to do, would he let Sasuke be injured all because of him?

"You may trust me, but you don't believe me." Sasuke spoke softly; Naruto looked up, knowing that Sasuke was hurting more than enough by blaming himself for everything, now Naruto had made him feel like he was useless.

"Why is it that every time we meet disaster seems to strike somehow, it's like some horrible nightmare." Sasuke could not answer back, he thought the same thing. Why was it something bad always happened, when both of them met? Everything always seemed to go just plain wrong.

"Sasuke."

"Yes Naruto?" Sasuke whispered as he sat down besides his lover.

"I don't regret it, like at all." Naruto whispered as he leaned into Sasuke. His lover instead stiffened. "Naruto…"

"So don't feel bad about it, please I hate it when you always blame yourself for everything." Naruto leaned up to touch Sasuke's lips to his. The touch was light but so tender.

"Whatever it is that happens tomorrow, don't regret this, and instead think that at least this one time we did fight until the end for our love." Sasuke's body trembled, "Don't talk as if it was over Naruto."

"I am not; didn't you say that it would last forever?" Sasuke' arms surrounded his petite lover, bringing his to body to him and holding him tight.

"I love you so much." He whispered over and over in Naruto's ear.

"Let's stay awake, together jut like this…" Naruto whispered.

"Stay with me Naruto."

"I'm not going anywhere, I'm here, I'm right here." Naruto's arms tightened around Sasuke's neck, as he leaned in for another kiss.

* * *

><p>The three vampires stood outside the small house, the sun had just gone down. It was time to break in and finally catch the vampires that had been such a pain to track.<p>

"Karin, what do we do?" Tao asked, there was really no need to use violence, Naruto and Sasuke wouldn't be able to run away anyways.

"We call them out, obviously."A Karin seemed quite annoyed, she had wanted to fight the two lovers, but with so many guards around, there was no need for a fight, the other two wouldn't have any choice but to come out and follow them willingly.

"Both of you, why are you making this harder, just come out already." Kai spoke loudly, even when it wasn't necessary.

The door opened slowly, both vampires walked out slowly.

"We have no weapons, so don't attack." Naruto spoke softly, Sasuke seemed stiff, and he was holding Naruto's hand as they walked out.

The moment both vampires looked around they were shocked by the number of guards surrounding them, but most of all, by the three vampires that had called them out.

"_You-" _Naruto whispered, Karin seemed to be taken aback by the coldness in Naruto's eyes, as far as she remembered, the boy was a weakling.

Sure he used to be human back them.

"Yes, Me." Karin sweetly, "Got a problem with that princess?" Naruto made to move forward towards Karin but Sasuke's hold on his hand strengthened.

Tao rolled his eyes at his teammate's childishness, and spoke with a commanding tone. "You two will come back to the Sekai mansion with us." Kai moved forward and reached towards Naruto.

Naruto's hand strengthened against Sasuke's one more time before letting go, "You will run besides me, try to be funny and you will be dead before you give two steps away from me." Kai warned.

Karin moved towards Sasuke and smiled, "Do I need to threaten you?" Sasuke just ignored her and scoffed. "Well, you haven't changed all that much." She spat out at Sasuke.

The vampires set off towards Sekai, neither of the two captive tried to run away. Karin looked back and forth between the two vampires wondering if it was possible for them to still be in love. After all they hadn't even looked at each other once since they set off.

Karin was not surprised though by the fact that when they arrived at the mansion, Sakura was there, her eyes full of tears waiting to be released.

One of the elders stood by her side. Naruto stood still, his eyes failed to reveal the many emotions running through his mind.

"You two have caused quite the mayhem," The elder spoke as he looked from one vampire to the other. Neither of them talked back.

"You will go back to Hanabi and face a trial." He spoke towards both vampires.

"Wait!" Sakura spoke hurriedly, "We had already come to the decision that Sasuke was being manipulated by Naruto, why is he to face a trial?" The elder looked at the frantic vampire and with a sight turned towards Sasuke, who had been looking at the ground thoughtfully all along.

"Sasuke Uchiha, were you indeed being influenced in any way by Naruto Uzumaki to break the rules, and commit treachery?" Sasuke looked up with resolved eyes towards the elder.

"Yes I was."

* * *

><p>O.O Omg! What the hell! Why did I made Sasuke say that? What the hell was I thinking? What where his intentions? Well, you will have to review and wait until the next chapter to find out lol. Sorry guys I'm on vacations now, with no homework so this time it will surely take me a shorter time to update XP I really do hope that you enjoyed this chapter and that it did not disappoint your expectations. Thank you for always being so patient with this troublesome writer! Love you all!<p>

Chio~


	11. Chapter 10: The Wounds that Open Up

My dearest readers, this time I can surely say it was not my fault the update took a little longer than expected u.u. Actually I was like about a page away from finishing this last week, but then…My friend practically _made _me watch 'You are Beautiful' a Korean drama which was so _amazing _anyways I have this kind of illness which glues me to the screen of the computer until I finish whatever it is I am doing, be it reading manga, watching anime, dramas etc. Therefore even though I told her I was so close to finishing, she made me watch…and I fell…and you all had to suffer for it. So if you want to pitchfork someone…the person you are looking for is her XD

Anyways thanks a billion for the reviews! Loved the entire positive— can I call it positive? You all kind of like wanted to kill for at the end of last chapter…but you know what I mean please do keep it up I love you all!

**Rating: M** (Yes, I know you haven't gotten much of that lately…but I'm working on that ok!) and in case you don't know what the M stands for, it stands for 18+ ;) if you know what I mean…

**Disclaimer:** Ok they don't belong to me, do you have to remind me of this every time I write a new chapter T.T they belong to Masashi kishimoto…grrr…

* * *

><p>The Loving Dead<p>

Chapter 10:

The Wounds that Open Up

Gaara, paced from one side of his room to the other, Naruto and Sasuke had been caught. He screwed his eyes shut he was sure both vampires would be able to run away. Still they hadn't and now they were coming back to face a trial. A trial in which their fates would be decided, and most likely that fate with hold within itself—

The true death.

He had trusted Sasuke to take care of Naruto, he had let go of something of his, and yet they had somehow failed. It seemed impossible. He could not see Naruto die, and he was not sure he could stop the elders from harming Naruto.

There was a small knock on the door and Haku came in, looking quite stricken.

"Gaara!" Said man frowned at his servant's worried face, "What's wrong?" He asked wondering what it was that had Haku so worried about. The man had changed a lot since Naruto left, he was more forward and had spend every minute he could trying to get Gaara to fancy him. He was actually good company, and had kept Gaara up to date with any news that would interest him.

"Sasuke admitted to, and I quote 'being influenced by Naruto' to break the rules." There was a flash in Gaara's eyes, Haku had to be lying. There was absolutely no way Sasuke would turn Naruto in.

"What?" His words came out a whisper, Haku stared at Gaara he knew he had understood him; the problem was that he couldn't believe it.

"It's just—"Haku screwed his eyes shut as he saw the outburst coming.

"He did what?" Gaara's eyes looked frantic and Haku was pretty sure he was holding himself from throwing things around the room; his body trembled slightly because it would be unseeingly to lose control.

"I really don't know why he did that, but maybe there was a reason for it—"

"Are you making excuses for him?" Gaara directed one icy glance towards Haku.

"No, no, I'm not I'm just saying that Sasuke wouldn't hurt Naruto on purpose…Don't you think?" Gaara pondered over Haku's words.

"I'm not so sure anymore…" Gaara answered quietly.

A lot of possibilities were running through his head, but he couldn't concentrate he could only think of Naruto and what awaited him once he reached Hanabi to undergo trial.

* * *

><p>Naruto was literally dragged away from Sasuke, he kept calling his lovers name but he wouldn't look back at him. He attempted to hold his tears, he couldn't really be seen like that he wouldn't give them the satisfaction of seeing him break.<p>

He walked, or more like was pulled through the entrance of the mansion and dumped into the seat of a car, Tao slipped in after him. Naruto stared at the guy wondering if the other one would go in the car with them too. They were guys that drank his blood the guys that almost killed him. He couldn't stand the thought of them being besides him.

A bloody tear slipped through his eyes, and he wiped it away immediately.

"Heartbroken aren't we?" Asked the guy besides Naruto, who just seemed to ignore the comment. The driver had started the car and Naruto was a bit glad to see that he would only have one guard watching over him. He did wonder though if the guy seated beside him was so strong that they trusted him and only him with watching over Naruto. Or was it that they though Naruto was so weak that he didn't need a guard.

Naruto tried to think about Sasuke but so many emotions hit him with the mere mention of his name he decided against it. He couldn't stare out the window because they were tinted, a pure black tint, that meant they would be traveling day and night. Instead he settled for fidgeting with the hem of his shirt.

"You just plan on being quiet the whole ride back to Hanabi? Well that's going to be quite boring," Said Tao, without much emotion in his voice.

"You don't seem like the kind that likes to talk a lot anyways." Naruto said quietly. Tao looked at Naruto, really looked at him for the first time. It had been so many years since he had seen him, and he hadn't really expected the guy to come out from their first encounter alive. Still now that he was sitting right beside him he could see how pretty the boy was.

No wonder everyone was making such a fuss about him. "Yeah I don't really talk much." Tao answered finally.

"Then why are you trying to start a conversation?" Asked Naruto quite exasperated and definitely not in the mood to talk to the guy who almost killed him and had now dragged him away from—His trail of thought stopped, he was not going to think about well _him_.

"Just trying to figure out what's so special about you that has everyone going Ga-Ga every time your name is mentioned." The hem of Naruto's shirt fell off his hands, twisted and quite abused as he turned his whole gaze towards Tao giving him and incredulous glance. "_Excuse me?_"

Tao smiled, teasing him was quite fun. "What you heard, having an affair with Gaara, then changing him for Sasuke, and then Lord Orochimaru is after you; wouldn't congratulate you on getting him interested in you though, he's disgusting." As if the mere mention of Orochimaru's name was some kind of taboo both men looked quite uncomfortable with the name being said.

"I never got Orochimaru interested in me, he's just sick and by some horrible fate he laid his eyes on me, I didn't get Gaara interested in me either he's my maker, it's obvious we know each other. Ah—in case you forgot Sasuke was my lover since the beginning, before you killed us both." Naruto felt content with his smartass answer. "Care to mention someone else interested or, as you would put it 'caught by my charm'?"

Tao gave Naruto an amused stare, so the boy was not as dense as everyone made him out to be. "You should tell me if there is anyone else, you are the master mind of this evil plan." Naruto couldn't help it; a small smile broke from his lips.

"Maybe I should seduce you next in order to escape."

"Don't know if that would work I'm quite picky." Tao spoke as he did a very obvious 'once over' at Naruto's body.

Naruto laughed at Tao, "You're charming."

Tao seemed a bit taken aback, the guy was really flirting with him. "That must have been why they sent you right?"

"Because a charming person can't be seduced, he's the one doing the moves." Tao said smartly, trying to figure out what Naruto was getting at.

"No, because a charming person gets everyone to talk, and that's what you want me to do. Talk and give you all the information you need to get me killed, yet again." Tao's eyes widened a bit before he regained his composure.

"What gave you that idea?" He asked Naruto with curiosity.

"I'm not stupid; I know you all think I am which I must say is incredibly annoying. You know who my maker is, would you really think he would leave me—"Naruto snapped his mouth shut, yeah he knew they wanted to get information out of him and then he goes and starts babbling. Maybe he _was _stupid.

"What was that you were saying?" Asked Tao a smirk marking his features. Naruto wanted to hit him in the face maybe that would wipe that tedious smirk off his face.

"Asshole."

"What was that?" Tao chuckled. This guy was fun.

"You got hearing problems now?" Asked Naruto.

"Mmm, I wonder." Tao replied. Naruto let out a sight; this was going to be a long ride back home. At least with the annoying guy he wouldn't have time to think about Sasuke.

* * *

><p>The ride back was quiet, even though Sakura kept asking thousands of questions Sasuke stayed quiet. She gave up after the first hour or two of talking nonsense about how she had missed him and that she was glad it would all be over soon.<p>

He agreed in that though, soon enough everything would be over.

They rode back for two days without stopping for breaks, the windows on the car were tinted enough to keep them from the sun, the ride back was very tiresome.

Once they finally reached the mansion Sasuke asked where his room was and headed there immediately. He was annoyed, very annoyed.

The moment he opened the door though he was pushed against it and fierce amber eyes pierced into his own.

"Gaara, to what do I own the pleasure of having you in my room?" Sasuke asked quite sarcastically.

"Uchiha you better have a good explanation for what you just did."

"And what would that be?" Sasuke asked quietly his eyes bore into Gaara's nothing could be seen from them, he was cold as ice.

"What the hell happened to you?" Asked Gaara, letting go of Sasuke's shirt and stepping back to look at him properly. Something was off, something was just wrong.

"To me? I was being manipulated by Naruto didn't you hear?" A flash of something went through Gaara's eyes.

"Bullshit! Sasuke what the hell is wrong with you."

"I couldn't keep him; look what being with him did to me. Nothing but get me in trouble. He's more high maintenance than I though." Gaara's fist connected with Sasuke's face sending him across the room.

"I can't believe you." Sasuke laid on the floor, a hand came up to wipe the blood from his mouth.  
>"You should go see him down at the cells, bet he wants to go back to you now that he's been caught. That's the only way he has to get out of the sun. Literally."<p>

Gaara stared at Sasuke, he wanted to hit him really badly but decided against it. It would do him no good to beat the crap out of him right now. He left the room slamming the door behind him.

* * *

><p>"Naruto, Naruto wake up." Naruto's eyes opened slowly his neck was uncomfortable; it twisted when he fell asleep in the seat of the car. As far away from Tao as he could. Damn he had tried to get information out of him the whole damn two days they rode in the car. Now that was persistence.<p>

"What do you want now, ever planning on letting me sleep?" Traveling during daylight was like trying to keep your eyes open when you knew you just couldn't do it.

"We just reached Hanabi." Naruto sat up straight, and directed a wary glance towards Tao. Tao could see the worry in Naruto's eyes for the first time since they left Sekai. Naruto really was scared; he was just good at pretending he wasn't. If Tao could feel pity, he would probably be feeling it right now.

"What's going to happen to me?" Naruto asked quietly.

"You are going down to the dungeons. Then you will be questioned." The door opened and Karin was standing in front of Naruto. "Well how was the ride Tao? Did the Princess give you any service?" A shiver went through Naruto, "_Bitch" _He whispered almost inaudibly.

"Excuse me?" She asked with that annoying voice of hers.

"I was just saying that I pleased him thoroughly, I probably did a better job that you." Tao tried his hardest to keep the smirk off his face, but he couldn't help it. Karin's hand connected with Naruto's face with so much force his face twisted sideways. "Don't think you can act that way around me!" Growled Karin.

"Wow—what's going on here?" Asked Kai as he arrived at the scene. Looking between Naruto's reddish check to Karin's mad face to—Tao's smirk? Well he'd sure missed the fun.

"Chill it Karin, you are really going to let him get to you?" Asked Tao, the smirk still on his face.

"Well, well, let's not waste time you guys sunrise is almost here, so we better take him to the dungeons and go back to our rooms." Kai made to grab one of Naruto's hands but Naruto flinched away the moment he felt him close.

"I can walk on my own." He mumbled. And made to step forward knowing that both guys would follow closely after him, but before he managed to get a second step he lost balance and was falling to the ground, he managed to place his hands right in front of his body, his palms got scraped but he managed to quell the fall.

"Opss. My bad, sorry didn't mean for my foot to get in your way." Spoke Karin innocently as she walked towards the house. Naruto felt his anger swell but tried to keep it in check. The bitch was not worth it, it would only bring him more trouble to do what he wanted to do with her. So he stood up again, the scrapes on his hands didn't heal fully, after all he had not fed since he got in the car two days ago. But of course Tao had made a great show of drinking blood right beside him plenty of times throughout the ride—damn bastard.

Anyways it was not like Naruto was not used to being hungry by now, he could take it or so he told himself. They entered the mansion, at least they had granted him the decency of coming into Hanabi without any bounds, this mansion felt so much like home. Still Naruto tried to chase that feeling away after all that same home may become his prison and maybe even, his execution place.

By the time they reached the dungeons Naruto was about to break down. He knew what was awaiting him in there, they would starve him, they would leave him to linger in the darkness with no one to talk to until he decided to rat someone out, even if there was no one to rat about. He was going to be all alone, which what he feared the most. The cell that was to hold him captive was opened by Kai, "Welcome home princess, we hope the accommodations are to your liking." Naruto looked ruefully at Kai before stepping in the cell not caring to respond to Kai's comment.

"Well, thanks to you we are very tired so we will take our leave—please do enjoy your stay." Karin chuckled as she started walking away, Kai following close after her.

"Try not to go insane ok?" Tao whispered before he followed Karin and Kai.

There was a small bed on the side of the cell, Naruto walked over to it and slumped against it. Everything was dark, so he just tried to stare at one point in the ceiling—if that was even possible since he could not see what surrounded him.

He felt the door open and almost jumped from the bed on to the floor, but instead he plastered himself against the corner of the room. "Who is there?" He whispered softly, looking into the darkness, even his whisper sounded incredibly loud in the abandoned dungeons.

"Naruto…" Naruto's head shot up as soon as he heard the voice, his body separated from the wall and he started walking towards the cell bars.

"It's you…"

* * *

><p>Orochimaru reached his room, ready to go to bed, the day had come and it was terribly hot outside, he hated the heat. It made his skin sticky and got him in a bad mood. Just being awake when sunlight was out got him in a bad mood, therefore as soon as he headed for the bed hoping that the cold air inside the room would chase away the heat soon enough.<p>

But as he neared the bed he looked up, his eyes stared at one spot in the wall. "Kabuto shouldn't you be asleep by now?" He asked, not with malice but just with curiosity.

"I wanted to deliver the good news myself." Kabuto told Orochimaru with a pleasant voice as he walked away from the shadows in the room.

Orochimaru raised an eyebrow at Kabuto, "What would the good news be?" He could already feel the smirk on his face as the words left his mouth. He had known that Naruto could run away from him, but not hide.

Orochimaru always got what he wanted, and now just because Naruto had made things more complicated, he would have to suffer. After all this time Orochimaru would get what he wanted and then made sure to kill the obstinate boy. He would make Naruto's life so miserable he'd wish he had just given himself willingly the first time Orochimaru asked.

"Naruto is down at the dungeons right this moment. And the Uchiha as you expected just ran away from punishment and pushed it all on Naruto." Orochimaru's smile got even broader.

"That is music to my ears." He drawled as he waved his hand in the air. Kabuto sat gingerly on the bed and looked up at his master. "So what are you going to do now?" he asked.

"You'll see soon enough." Orochimaru spoke as he neared the bed and hovered over Kabuto, his bad mood had banished.

* * *

><p>~Next Night~<p>

Haku entered Gaara's room bringing 'breakfast' with him. Gaara was standing outside his window

"Gaara," the man turned and stared at Haku, who in turn stared back, worried for Gaara. He knew the man and what worried him the most.

Gaara eyed the blood that Haku had brought for him. "Is he eating?" Gaara asked Haku, who didn't need to be told who Gaara was talking about

"Why are you asking something you already know the answer to?" Haku answered quietly, "The least I can do is worry." The redhead answered.

Haku walked up to Gaara and grabbed his hand carefully, "But that really isn't it right? You can do more, much more than that."

Gaara looked startled but didn't pull away from Haku. "Master Gaara, this is your clan, where your rules have been our laws and mandates for decades, you make history, and you are allowed to bend it any way you want. Don't allow them to trample over you or make you seem less than you are."

With that Haku headed to the door and before closing the door whispered one last thing towards Gaara, "Take back what belongs to you. I did not fall in love with a man that lets himself be trampled all over by a bunch of old vampires."

* * *

><p>Ermm, yeah who can guess what I'm plotting? Anyone? I went for the mystery, and suspense, and muahahaha you don't get answers! Yet… Anyways I hope you all liked this new chapter I worked very hard not to let you down. Then again please don't hate me for getting overly traumatized with whatever I do which caused a late update yet again. I tried to make up for it by making the story interesting. Have fun trying to figure out whats going on XD lol. So what do you think you like this new chapter?<p>

Hope to hear what you all think! Love and hugs to all my faithful readers, and thanks to all those who added this to their favorites after last chapter!

Chio~


	12. Chapter 11: Only Because You Asked

Ermmm Hi….yes I'm alive….Sorry. I did it again XP I know I'm such a bad writer and keep delaying all my updates. It's just like that all the time sorry :( But if it works as consolation The Loving Dead will end soon :O (consolation as in you won't be waiting for chapters for longer) It is never easy for me to end a story T.T If you are still out there waiting for updates just know that I never abandon my stories therefore I might take long to update but they will always be finished! Anyways here I bring you the new chapter for TLD. I worked very hard in this story and this is where everything starts to make a little bit more sense. Please enjoy! And comment…very please….

**Warning: **This is a BoyxBoy story, if you find it offensive I don't know how in the world you got this far in the story without noticing.

**Rating: M** (We will get there again…eventually. I'll make it worth it ;)

_Italics will stand for flashback later on!_

**Disclaimer:** Naruto or its characters do not belong to me, stop being evil and reminding me of that horrible fact!

* * *

><p><strong>T<strong>he** L**oving** D**ead

Chapter 11:

Only Because You Asked

Naruto was seating on his bed, head down on his knees, damn he was hungry. These people seriously wanted to kill him even before trial was over.

Tao had come back as soon as what Naruto guessed was nightfall. After all he couldn't imagine the man going around in sunlight. No, it was ok for them to let him starve and be awake during the day but it wasn't ok for them to be a bit sleep deprived or hungry by that matter. The council should concern itself more with controlling its own workers from attacking humans rather than waste time trying to convict innocent people.

"Princess." This would have caused Naruto to growl if it wasn't because neither of the three vampires, maybe except Tao kept calling him 'princess' he didn't look _that_ much like a girl. Was the name calling really necessary?

"Yes?" He drawled out without raising his head to meet Kai's eyes.

"We are going to ask you a few questions again, follow me." Kai entered Naruto's cell and waited for him to stand up.

Naruto stood from the bed, but as soon as he tried to walk everything became fuzzy, he fell straight into the bed again.

"What's wrong, stand up." Naruto threw a hateful glance at Kai, yeah since he was not the one that had eaten nothing in like four days, who knew how much time had gone by anyways, that was one of the ironies of being a vampire, time usually went by amazingly fast, and before you knew a year had gone by. Still if a vampire was starved or lacked food even minutes would go by agonizingly slow.

Naruto got his strength together and stood up and started walking outside, Kai stood right beside him, telling him were to turn. Naruto felt like there was not enough air, everything around seemed just kept moving.

"Kai." Kai looked at Naruto quite shocked, he never really talked to them, he didn't even acknowledge them, the only one he ever paid attention to was Tao, and even between them it was almost always one throwing an insult at the other.

"What is it?" They had reached a bright corridor, light illuminated the place, it made Naruto even dizzier, he had been confined to pure darkness for days. His eyes stung.

"I don't think I can—" Naruto's body started to fall backwards. "Hey watch it." Kai spoke as he rapidly placed himself behind Naruto, his hands on Naruto's waist and his body holding Naruto's weight.

"See, how easy it is for him to get in some other person's arms?" Naruto wanted to raise his eyes but was afraid to. Sakura kept on speaking, "Aren't you glad you decided to leave him after all?" Naruto screwed his eyes shut. After a few seconds he opened them and looked up, coming from the hall opposite to them, was Sakura besides Sasuke while Tao was on the other.

Tao's gaze went from Kai's face to his hands on Naruto's waist. Naruto looked at Sasuke who would not meet his gaze and finally tried to push away from Kai.

"I can do it alone." He whispered, but as soon as he got Kai's hands off him and tried to stand on his on he fell straight to the ground. His hands balled up and his eyes filled with tears. How in the world could he let Sasuke see him like that, or the guys that kept him captive, or that hateful girl who insisted on making him look like a weakling and a fail as a vampire.

He stared at the ground not willing to let them know what was going on through his head. "Really princess." Naruto heard Kai's voice and almost squeaked as he felt his body being lifted off the ground.

"Stop!" He tried to move, but Kai's grasp was too tight as he held him princess style. "If you keep falling like that we are never going to reach the room, so be good and stay put." Kai started walking away from the little group breaking the tension and staring contest that had begun the moment they had met.

Naruto not wanting to face either Sasuke or Sakura leaned his head against Kai's shoulder; he knew it would look bad. He knew Sakura would use it to attack him or to make him look like a flirtatious hoe again. Still he was too tired and at this point. It didn't really matter.

They reached whatever room it was they were taking him to pretty fast. Naruto raised his head from Kai's shoulder this time he managed to compose himself. His composure faltered though as he saw the man that had called for him and was waiting to question him.

* * *

><p>Sasuke walked away from Sakura and Tao as soon as Kai took Naruto away. "Sasuke babe, where are you going there are still things we need to get done!" Sasuke ignored her, " I don't feel like it." Sakura stomped on the ground like a little girl and walked after the man, clearly annoyed. Why couldn't he just act mature for once? And why in the world was he still thinking about that little worthless bastard anyways?<p>

Tao stared after both vampires. That stupid girl though she could get Sasuke to forget Naruto. If being apart for so many years had made a difference. Tao knew very well that both boys escaping wasn't really that much of a big deal, but Sakura wanted Naruto dead so that she could finally have Sasuke to herself. Or at least she thought she would have Sasuke to herself. It was a stupid idea; she would only make Sasuke hate her more.

Also he felt bad for Naruto—he was truly, how to say it somehow pure. Even for a vampire he gave you these feeling that you couldn't ignore. Having him killed just for Orochimaru's whim, he had killed him once, or nearly killed him. He felt bad enough about that now that he knew him pretty well. He knew Kai was feeling the same way, if not he would have only allowed Naruto to keep falling all the way to the room or if needed drag himself. Kai would have never carried a prisoner.

This was to him just some stupid game the higher ups where playing and like always the innocent would have to pay for it.

* * *

><p>"Master Gaara," Naruto spoke he didn't know how he was supposed to act, or were to look. Why was Gaara even there, he doubted he was allowed to interfere with trial since Gaara and Naruto were supposedly together when Sasuke ran away with him.<p>

Gaara was looking quite calm, his face stood stoic before both Naruto and Kai, he then placed his eyes on Kai "Leave us alone." Kai seemed to fidget for a moment.

"With all due respect, I don't think I am supposed to leave you two alone, I don't even think you should be here right now Master Gaara…" Gaara didn't move his eyes away from Kai, "I give the orders here and I am telling you to leave us alone." Kai heisted for a fraction of a second but still left the room leaving both Naruto and Gaara to stare at each other in awkward silence.

"Naruto." Gaara was right in front of Naruto whose body fell back by the surprise of having Gaara so close by. Gaara didn't think about it twice as he grabbed Naruto and hugged him, Naruto froze in place. "I know it's been hard up 'till now but it's almost over Naruto."

Naruto's body shook with emotion as Gaara hugged him tightly. "It's ok if you cry Naruto. It's ok."

Naruto's sobs broke throughout the room. "It's so hard." Naruto whispered over and over as he shook in Gaara's "I miss him, never thought it would hurt this much."

Gaara's hold strengthened around Naruto's frail body, "Those bastards have been starving you, how could I allow that to happen." Naruto who had gained composure after a little while tried to wipe the bloody tracks off his face.

Gaara handed him a tissue and sat him down. "I'm going to get you out of this one." Naruto's head shot up.

"You won't incriminate Sasuke will you?" Gaara scowled. "After what he did you are still protecting him? Are you sane?" Naruto looked at the floor. He knew protecting Sasuke would do him no good, he still couldn't help it.

"I will fix this for once and for all. Don't you fear for your life, his I can't look out for."

Naruto stayed quiet. "Naruto. He's got plenty of people protecting him, who's going to look out for you?" Gaara placed a soft kiss on Naruto's head and moved to the other side of the room. The door opened and Kai came in together with Orochimaru. Naruto sat frozen in place. It's not like he could move anyways. What was Orochimaru doing there?

"Gaara I have been sent to remind you that you are not supposed to be here right now. The Elders prohibited you from interfering in this case."

"Orochimaru, you shouldn't be anywhere near Naruto either, and I will not allow the elders to boss me around in my own home. I can be with the prisoner if I want; after all he was mine from the start." Naruto sat down quietly. Orochimaru touched the side of the chair were he sat and he froze.

The mere presence of the man unnerved him. "Gaara you are aware that you can't just decide that." Orochimaru stared at Gaara who did not even react to the menacing vibes coming off the man.

"I just did, Kai take Naruto back to his cell," Gaara looked down at Naruto. "You won't be in there for long." He whispered softly to Naruto's ear.

"Shall we both leave and talk this out with the elders themselves?" Orochimaru's grip against the chair tightened before he nodded and stepped away letting Gaara go out of the door first and then followed behind him only giving one last look at Naruto's weak figure on the chair.

"Kai." Said man who was staring after both men turned to Naruto, "Seems like daddy is going to save you."

"Don't be so high and mighty what the hell do you know."

"That you are shagging the boss." Naruto snapped, he joined all of his strength and stood from his chair. "Shut up already! Yes I had sex with Gaara so what? You all shag like dogs in heat and nobody is telling you anything. I have been more faithful to my men than any of you to your partners. What are you going to shove in my face, or what the hell gives you the right to shove anything on my face." Naruto gasped for air and held on to the end of the Table so that he wouldn't fall.

"Why don't you find something else I've done wrong to shove on my face huh?" Kai stared at Naruto quite shocked.

"Nothing, I've done nothing else wrong which is why you sound like a reorder each time you want to insult me. You are all just so lame." Kai was trying very hard not to snicker knowing it wouldn't be very professional. He believed Naruto had just snapped, the boy was really funny.

"Don't laugh god damn it!" Kai had to chuckle out loud this time.  
>"I was not laughing lover boy, now let's get you back to your cell." Naruto did not protest this time as Kai held his waist and Naruto leaned on him as support. What good would it make to pretend he could walk anyways?<p>

"Kai…"

"What do you want now?"

"Do you think I'll make it to trial?" Naruto asked quietly, he didn't know how long he could stay without blood. Kai didn't answer him, they both reached Naruto's cell quietly. Kai opened the door and left him there. Naruto threw himself on the bed and sat back up startled.

"What the…" He stared in amazement at the bag someone had left under the covers.

Somebody had slipped him blood. He didn't know if he should cry or just scream thank you. He also knew very well that it could be a trap. That the blood could be poisoned, he was so hungry though that in the end it didn't matter he needed to eat something.

He bit the bad and almost moaned at the taste of blood in his mouth. It didn't last enough though, he was famished and there was only one bag. He emptied the bag too soon, wishing there could be more. He fell asleep right away trying to calm his hunger and thinking that he would feel less pain if he were asleep.

* * *

><p>"What in the world is taking you so fucking long!?" Asked the man as he burst into the room.<p>

"This kind of things takes time do you think I like seeing him like that!" The second man answered as he glared.

"You can't be serious how much longer is it going to take?" The first one growled.

"As long as it needs to stop trying to speed things up you are going to ruin things."

"I want him back, _now_." The man scoffed. "Well I'm doing what I can, if you get too impatient you will ruin everything so watch what you do."

The man who entered the room glared once more before slamming the door as he left.

* * *

><p>"Sasuke!" Sasuke stopped in his tracks and resisted the urge to pull at his own hair.<p>

"Sakura could you just leave me alone for a night, you're like a tick. Ever considered that you are just plain annoying?" Sakura ignored the comment and tried to grab hold of Sasuke's hand. Sasuke slapped it away.

"Ah! Why are you always so damn rude to me!" She complained.

"And you still dare ask." He drawled. "But you came back to me, so you must not hate me as much as you claim to." Sasuke merely scoffed at the comment. The girl was so silly, how could she even be considered a part of the council.

"Sakura do yourself a favor and forget about me would you? You are not a little kid anymore do I still need to define the word 'no' for you?" Sakura's face turned beet red.

"What are you going to do if I leave huh? You ingrate! Lover boy will be sentenced to death soon enough and you know it, you admitted he was bad for you. Why would it be so bad to admit that you don't hate me as much as you pretend to!"

"Because I refuse to let things work the way you want to."

Sasuke gave sakura a sad look and turned away.

"Sasuke! Damn it Sasuke!" Sakura looked after Sasuke, was it possible that he…No he wouldn't, he couldn't.

**_5 Days Later_**

"How are you holding up over there?" Tao sat outside Naruto's cell. Naruto's now slim and frail body lay on the bed. Naruto looked at what seemed to be the ceiling; he tried to turn his face to look in Tao's direction but was too weak.

"Do you care?" Tao rested his head against the bars as he inwardly replayed the conversation he had with certain man.

"_To what do I owe the pleasure of having you visit me?" Tao drawled from one side of the room. _

"_The only ones who are allowed down at the dungeons are Karin, Kai, and you. I want you to slip me in." Tao gave the onyx eyed man a once over. _

"_Why should I do that? Have you forgotten that you are the one that turned him in?" There was silence in the room. _

"_You owe us this much, they won't even let him speak up for himself at the trial. They have been going at it for weeks. Naruto will not hold on much longer. I can only imagine…"_

"_The pain he is in? A lot let me tell you." Tao finished the sentence. _

"_You and your friends almost killed us once, I know you like Naruto." Tao looked up and stared at Sasuke._

"_Just because you and Gaara fell for the little princess doesn't mean—"_

"_You don't have to lie. The day we ran into him and Kai, the way Kai was holding him. The way you looked at them. You think I don't recognize the look of jealousy?"_

"_I don't know what you are talking about, and you sold him out, you have no right to visit him." _

"_I never wanted it to turn this way, don't do it for me do it for him."_

"_Why would he even be happy to see the man that betrayed him?"_

"_He will." Sasuke looked straight into Tao's eyes, "Please," Tao walked out of the room motioning for Sasuke._

"Tao? Are you ok?" Naruto asked, as he noticed how the vampire had spaced out.

"I brought someone with me today." Naruto heard the door to the cell open and tried to sit down. Every nerve of his body felt as if it were on fire, he whimpered.

"Oh, Naruto." Naruto heard the strain in the man's voice, as well as the pain. "Sasuke!"

Sasuke sat beside Naruto and then pulled him on to his lap. Naruto whimpered a bit but then held on to Sasuke as he buried his head on Sasuke's chest.

"Sasuke, Sasuke, I must be dreaming." Sasuke wanted to hold on tighter to Naruto but was afraid he would hurt him. He leaned his head on top of Naruto's before grabbing Naruto's face and looking at the sky blue eyes he loved so much.

"Naruto, what have I done to you. I should have never listened, I would of rather have died with you outside the cabin that allow you to go through so much pain."

"No! I couldn't bear to see you die in front of me!" Naruto whimpered.

"Yet you ask of me to see you lie in this condition and not do a thing. You are so cruel." Naruto's tears started to flow out.

"It will work out, everything is going the way I predicted it would."

"At this pace you'll die before we get what we want he has been cautious and patient!"

"It's ok Sasuke, I know it won't be much longer"

"No it's not! I can't bear to look at you, not like this." Sasuke's lips grazed Naruto's. Naruto leaned in and kissed Sasuke.

"Nobody said it would be easy, we have to hold on for a little while." Sasuke's eyes bore into Naruto's.

Tao stared in amazement. Back and forth between the couple…Their plan… getting caught was their plan all along why in the world would they do that?

* * *

><p>Oh my! We are almost there! there will be very few chapters left before TLD is over, I heart this story way too much, now I don't want to end it :! I know I have been a very bad writer during this story :( I apologize for taking so long between updates, it's just you really can't rush imagination, or inspiration: /…Or ignore college work…..Anyways! I really hope my readers will enjoy this and that they are out there waiting for this update….Even after such a long time XP I love you all. Lots of hugs and kisses if you comment!

Chio :)


End file.
